Last On Earth
by L.S. Wasp
Summary: After Sophia's death, Daryl ventures out from the group on his own in an attempt to outrun his feelings. After an accident, Daryl is forced to face his feelings and hopefully will learn to allow himself to feel without guilt and self loathing. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, AMC or anyone/anything else. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is fiction created by me. This story does not reflect the actual series and doesn't claim to be anything but me having a bit of extra time on my hands getting the mental dialogue from my make believe stories in my head on paper (or computer that is). Any and all original characters created by me are not and do not resemble any known person(s). If you have any concerns or questions about what I've written please contact me and I will be happy to discuss anything. I'm a reasonable person.**

**Last On Earth**

**Chapter 1**

Daryl barreled down the road on his motorcycle. The chill in the wind felt like pins and needles in his face. He knew with winter practically on top of him that he would need to find some sort of permanent shelter. At least until the cold weather subsided. He had been drifting from place to place, never content to stay still for any length of time. The longer he stayed in one place the more the memories caught up with him. Daryl was running away just like he always did, retreating from anything that involved feelings. It was the only way he knew how to be.

It had been three months since he had left the group. He hadn't traveled too far from them. Initially he debated with going back but every time he tried to head in that direction he felt a debilitating aching in his chest. Finally he accepted he couldn't go back. There was no point. All it would do would remind him of how he had failed. That day at the barn was burned into his brain. All the sounds and smells of that day, and of course the sights were always with him. For the longest time, all he cared about was surviving and killing those things. Those walkers, things parading as people, inhabiting what used to be a living, breathing human being. But these creatures were not human. They were monsters, and a little girl who he fought so hard for, whom he never gave up on, was destroyed by one of them. He didn't want to think about that day anymore but no matter how hard he tried not to, he often found his mind wandering towards it.

If he closed his eyes and focused, he could still feel Carol in his arms from that day, just weeping uncontrollably. He wanted to cry with her but he fought back the tears. He didn't deserve to cry for Sophia no matter how much he wanted to. He had promised to bring her back to Carol, a promise he whole heartedly believed in. He should've known better there was no sense in hope. He had gone his whole life without hope. What made him start believing in it then he may never know but he realized now he was wrong in doing so. His life had been full of promises from people that would never be kept. He had vowed at a young age never to make a promise he couldn't keep. Even he failed at that, he even failed himself.

Carol had begged him not to go, cried even that it wasn't his fault. She pleaded with him to stay "…._I __can__'__t __lose __you __too__…_." She wept. "_I __need __you, __the __group __needs __you__…__.__"_ She told him over and over. He didn't want to hear it. He couldn't stand to look into her face, into her eyes and see the loss of Sophia every day. The loss he put there. Carol was the first person to ever treat him like he was worth something. He knew she would never admit how wrong she was.

"_Daryl__…__..please__…__..I __can__'__t l__ose __you __too. __You __have __to __stay!__" __Carol __chased __after __Daryl __as __he __went __to __pack __up __his __things. __He __told __the __group __he __was __done, __he __couldn__'__t __stay __with __them __any __longer. __He __had __other __things __to __do. __Maybe __he __would __try __to __find __Merle. __He __didn__'__t __know __for __sure, __but __what __he __did __know __was __he __had __to __get __away __from __all __of __them._

"_Daryl, this isn't necessary, you don't need to go. We need to stay together as a group. We all need one another. This especially isn't the time to run of f on your own." Rick told him._

"_I don't need shit from you!" Daryl angrily told him "And that goes for all of ya! I don't need shit from nobody. What I need is to get away from ya'll!" Daryl barked back._

"_Daryl….please….don't leave me too! I can't bare it!" Carol cried out to him as she wrapped her arms around him in a desperate attempt to keep him from leaving. She held onto him so tight he almost couldn't breathe. He felt his whole body baulk at her touch. It physically pained him for her to be holding him. He feared for a moment that he would just break down and become a wallowing mess in her arms. He wanted to just hold her too and cry. He grabbed her tightly by her arms and shoved her off. _

"_GET OFF ME WOMAN! YOU NEED TO STOP! I CAN'T…YOU….JUST LEAVE ME BE!" Daryl yelled at Carol. He turned his back to her and all he could hear after that was the loud beating of his own heart. He had to get away. He couldn't face Carol for another day, not after all of this._

_Carol collapsed to the ground and wept. Lori rushed over to her to comfort her. "You're an asshole Daryl! How can you be so cruel?" Lori asked him._

"_Well good then! Ya'll be happy when I'm gone!" Daryl replied. He finished gathering up his belongings and packed them on his motorcycle._

_Rick approached him and before he could say anything Daryl cut him off "Don't start this shit with me again! I ain't having it!"_

"_You know how we feel Daryl, I'm not going to say anything else about it. But if this is what you are choosing to do then here." Rick handed a rifle to Daryl._

"_What the fuck you giving me that for? I told you I don't need nothin' from you!" Daryl shook his head at the thought of taking anything from the group._

"_I'm not taking no for an answer on this Daryl. You're taking it, I know you can defend yourself just fine with that crossbow but you never know when you might need it." Rick still stood there with his arm extended holding the rifle._

_Daryl looked in silence at Rick then at the rifle. He knew he should take it, Rick was right. The more he was armed, the better off he'd be on his own. "Fine…." Daryl mumbled as he snatched the rifle from Rick._

Daryl snapped himself out of it, he had replayed that day in his mind over and over and there was no sense in continuing to do that. Daryl focused back on the road just in time to see a deer run out in front of him, directly in his path. Daryl swerved to avoid hitting it with the motorcycle and overcorrected. As soon as he did he knew he was in trouble.

"_You dumb son of a bitch!"_ Daryl thought to himself as the bike tilted too far to the right slamming him down hard on the concrete. Although it was a split second, Daryl felt as if he was falling in slow motion. He slid along the roadway and at some point his head striking the pavement. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last On Earth**

**Chapter 2**

Daryl struggled to open his eyes. He was lying on his back facing up to the sky. His eyelids were heavy and there was a throbbing pain in his head. All he could hear was the incessant ringing in his ears. He felt nauseous and it was if his whole body was weighted down, his mind felt in a fog. He slowly reached his hands up and touched his head. He felt something warm and wet. Pulling back his hand he attempted to see what it was but when he tried to focus everything just kept spinning. He closed his eyes again. _Come on Daryl, _he thought to himself, _get it together._ _What the hell just happened? _Daryl struggled again to open his eyes, this time with slightly a bit more of success. At least the world wasn't spinning as much.

Daryl attempted to sit up but only managed to prop himself up on his elbows. Everything started to spin faster again, he thought for a moment that he was surely going to get sick but was able to suppress it. He tried taking a deep breath. The pounding in his head continued and he could feel something running down his cheek from his head. _Blood, that's what it is._ Daryl thought. In most circumstances it would've been a given that blood was what it was but Daryl was so confused by his current predicament that turned it into a great revelation. Pain radiated down his right side and he could feel his clothing stuck to his body along its path. With a struggle Daryl managed to push himself up to sitting although the upper half of his body continued to sway. He tried to still himself unsuccessfully.

Daryl felt his eyes begin to close again and he fought to stay awake. He furrowed his brow in an attempt to focus his eyes. Finally, although shaky as his vision was, he was able to see his motorcycle and his right leg pinned underneath of it. He leaned forward to push the bike off and pull his leg out but as soon as he attempted to move his leg, a sharp pain shot through his leg as if on fire. Daryl yelled out in pain as he lurched over to his right his upper body falling backwards. He was able to catch himself on his right arm keeping himself from cracking his head back down on the pavement. A wave of nausea washed over Daryl and before he could even think about trying to suppress it, out came the contents of his stomach. Stomach acid burning his throat as it came.

Daryl paused for a moment holding his head in one hand. He sat himself back up putting his hands back on the motorcycle. This time he tried lifting it up and braced himself for the pain. Daryl's arms felt weak like jello and he couldn't budge the bike. He had no strength. Daryl laid back down. All he wanted to do was sleep. He had to figure a way out of this mess he had gotten himself into but his head ached too much to even think straight, he closed his eyes.

When Daryl opened his eyes again he had no idea if he had closed them for a few minutes or a few hours. He didn't attempt to sit up this time, he just stared up at the sky. After a few minutes he looked down the road but saw no one. He slowly pushed himself back up to his elbows, this time his head felt like it weighed a ton. Daryl struggled to focus his eyes down the road. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. _Walker…_

Daryl saw exactly what he was afraid of seeing, a walker. How could he protect himself from a walker when he could barely keep his eyes open? Daryl frantically looked around for his crossbow, although he felt as if he was moving as slow as molasses. He didn't see it anywhere but he did see Rick's rifle a few feet away from where he lay. Daryl reached for it and it was barely out of his reach. He tried again straining as he reached for it, the pain from the pull of his leg shot through his body. Daryl hollered out in pain and frustration not thinking the consequences being to alert the walker he was there. The walker began moving a little faster towards him. Daryl made a third attempt to reach the rifle, stretching as far as he could, the pain radiating through his body and causing his head to throb more fiercely.

Daryl grabbed the barrel of the rifle and began to pull it towards him. Daryl felt his eyes begin to roll back in his head. "NO!" he shouted out loud to himself. Daryl fought with all his might to stay awake. He felt as if he could vomit again. He grabbed a hold of the bolt handle opening it to see if it was loaded but it wasn't. Despair ran through Daryl's body, his heart began to beat faster and his breathing became more rapid. He sat back up and reached for one of the saddle bags on his bike and jammed his hand in feeling around for cartridges. Grabbing two cartridges he fumbled as he tried loading the rifle. He felt as if he had lost all coordination. Finally he managed to load the rifle and he turned towards the walker as it steadily approached him.

The earth started spinning before Daryl could get off one round. "STOP!" he scolded himself. He aimed as best he could and fired…..the walker closed in on Daryl. "Fuck!" Daryl thought for sure he was going to be done for. Racking another cartridge into the chamber he aimed again, this time taking a deep breath in attempt to steady himself. _Last chance Daryl._ This was it, if he missed this time he would be walker food. The walker stumbled towards him now just a few feet way. Daryl pulled the trigger.

The walker paused for a brief second and then fell backwards. Daryl did the same hitting the back of his head on the roadway. Blackness washed over Daryl as he lay there, trapped underneath his motorcycle with the rifle laying across his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 3**

Layla was outside the cabin bringing more firewood in from the shed. Her shotgun on her back with the strap crossways across her chest. She never knew when a walker might come wandering around. She froze in her tracks when she heard what she thought was a gunshot. _Maybe it wasn't a gunshot, maybe I'm hearing things, don't let your imagination run wild._ Layla told herself. She hadn't seen another soul since her uncle killed himself months ago. He left her there all alone. She tried searching the neighboring towns for survivors but only seemed to run into walkers. She never saw the living. Layla began to wonder if she was the only person left. If she was in fact the last person on earth. A second shot rang out, there was no doubting it that time. It was definitely a gunshot she heard, now that made two. There was someone else out there. Layla ran back inside dropping the firewood on the floor. She grabbed her keys off the counter and hopped in the truck laying the shotgun next to her in the seat.

Layla wasn't even sure which direction to head in. She figured she's start with the road and drive up and down a ways. If she didn't see any sign of anyone she would start searching through the woods. Her heart raced at the thought of seeing someone else. She had gone days sometimes a week without uttering a word. Thoughts were racing through her head. What if she didn't get to the person in time, they were shooting at something. Layla began to worry, _What if they are mean? What if they are an axe murderer? What if they don't care I've been alone for so long and want to go on their own way without me? _She started to shake she was so anxious.

Raindrops appeared on the windshield of the truck. She turned on her wipers as the rain began to pour. _Great, _she thought, _this makes things so much easier._ She drove down the road a short distance and saw something in the middle of the roadway. At first she thought it might be a dead animal but the closer she got she started to make out the details. Dead animal it was not.

Layla stopped the truck and put it in park. She parked a few feet back to keep some distance between herself and what was in the road. She stepped out of her truck, grabbing her shotgun as she did. She racked a shot shell in the chamber and was ready to shoot if needed. She cautiously stepped forward and could see a man who's leg appeared trapped under a motorcycle. A short distance from him lay another man. The pouring rain made it difficult for Layla to see well. Water ran down her face and into her eyes. Both men lay motionless. She walked over to the man under the motorcycle. The rainwater washing the blood from his head wound onto the street. His clothes were dirty and he had a rifle laying across his chest. Fear ran through her as she realized this was who she heard shooting. She quickly looked over towards the other man and stepped closer to him. He was no man…he was a walker. She looked back at the man under the motorcycle and realized he must've shot the walker himself. Layla wondered if he was dead too. _Figures, the first time I come across a real person they end up dying._ Layla burst into tears. She couldn't help herself. She felt stupid for crying over someone she didn't know but she had so much hope she had found someone else. Hope that she could have a real conversation with someone and not just herself. The rain washed the tears from her face and she tried to regain her composure. She squatted down next to the man and quickly realized she knelt in vomit. _Oh now that's just gross, really? As if this wasn't bad enough in the pouring rain no less, now I have to be kneeling it barf!_ Layla removed the rifle from the man's chest. She was almost too afraid to touch him but she had to be sure he was dead. Layla felt for a pulse in his neck. His skin was warm to the touch, not that she was surprised. It hadn't been that long since she heard the shots.

"Oh my God!" Layla blurted out. This man was still alive. Layla panicked for a moment not knowing what to do. She then got back up to her feet and stepped closer to the motorcycle. She had no idea how heavy it was going to be. She squatted back down to get more leverage and she pushed the bike as hard as she could. She could feel her face turn red from the strain but she managed to lift it up and push it off of him. She let it drop back down the road. Layla looked at his leg wondering what damage had been done. She pulled a folding knife from her pocket and cut part of his pants leg. Immediately she could see his leg was swollen, with red, blue and purple discoloration all around. It was definitely broken. She crawled back over to his head looking at the wound, it looked like it would need stitches. This guy was in bad shape and she wasn't sure where to begin.

Layla had to figure out a way to move him but had to do it in such a way that she didn't cause more injury to him. The leg worried her the most. She wasn't sure how severely it was broken. She was afraid if she moved him the wrong way that it would turn into a compound fracture and dealing with it as it was now was bad enough. She would have to splint it somehow before moving him. She ran back to the truck and began looking for something to use. There was nothing.

"Shit!" Layla knew she would need to go back to the house and find something there. She hated to leave him like he was but she had no choice. She ran back over to him and squatted back down. She got close to his face and gently smacked his cheek "Can you hear me? My name's Layla. I'm going to take care of you but first I've got to go get something to help you. I'm coming right back. I promise. I won't leave you like this. Just hang in there."

Layla jumped back into the truck and took off back towards the house. She was drenched from head to toe and freezing. She had to move quickly. It was bad enough him being injured but to add soaking wet and cold in the mix was making things much worse. She barely had the truck in park when she jumped back out. She ran over to the shed and found some boards she could use for a splint. She ran inside, found an old sheet and ripped it into strips and grabbed two towels to use as padding. She looked around to see if there was anything else she could use to help her move him but was at a loss. She jumped back into the truck and took off down the road.

She pulled back up and saw everything as she had left it. Grabbing all her supplies she rushed back over to the man. She quickly wrapped the towels around each board. She placed the smaller board on the inside of his leg and made sure it extend slightly past his foot. She placed the longer board on the outside of his leg the same way but the added length stopped at his upper thigh. She carefully tied the strips of torn sheet around the boards and his leg. After she was done she hoped it was enough. She took the extra strips she had left and bandaged his head. She's have to redo all of it later but for now it would have to work. She pulled his limp body up enough so she could get behind him and she grabbed him underneath the arms and pulled with all the strength she had. She slowly dragged him over to the truck. Once there she was exhausted. She had to stop to catch her breath. She looked at the man and looked back over to the truck. "How the hell am I going to get you in here?" She asked herself. She knew she couldn't put him in the cab with her, he wouldn't have enough room to keep his leg straight. She'd have to put him in the truck bed. She hated leaving him in the rain but didn't know what else she could do. Problem was how would she get him in there.

Layla squatted down next to him and tried her best to wake him up. She smacked him harder this time calling out to him. She had to have his help. She couldn't see another way around it. "COME ON! WAKE UP! YOU H AVE TO WAKE UP!" She yelled. Slowly he started to open his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 4**

Daryl could hear the muffled sound of something. His ears were still ringing loudly, masking the sound of whatever he was hearing. He felt water hitting him in the face. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He felt a slight stinging against his cheek. Finally he was able to slightly squint but he couldn't make out what was before him. He could barley make out it was a person standing before him. The person leaned closer to his face and slowly came into focus. Daryl could see Merle.

"Come on Darylina, what's the matter with you? You fall down and get an owie? Don't act like a little bitch, come on and suck it up." Merle said mockingly to him.

"Merle?" Daryl was able to muster. He didn't have the strength to say anything else.

"Come on you big sissy, you need to get up! You can't lay out here in the middle of the rain. Walker bait out here in the open. Come on get to your feet!" Merle told him.

"My leg….." Daryl mumbled. His leg throbbed in pain and he could feel pressure all around it.

"I can't believe you wrecked my motorcycle. You're an idiot! I would've never let you on it if that's what you were gonna do with it. Now look at it….all ruined." Merle said.

Daryl couldn't sat anything else. Merle put one of Daryl's arms around him on the side with his good leg and tucked up under his arm.

.

Layla tucked herself under Daryl's arm "Call me Merle or whatever you like but you're gonna have to help me here! I know your leg is bad but I need you to give me all you've got." She told him.

Layla struggled to stand with him but managed to do it. She did her best to make him lean more towards his left leg so he wouldn't put any weight on his broken one. Holding onto him she somehow managed to crawl onto the bed of the truck and she pulled him in with her. She lay there a moment with him feeling lightheaded herself from the strain. She could barely catch her breath she was breathing so hard. She left him lying in the truck bed and walked back over to the motorcycle and grabbed the rifle from the ground as well as removed the saddlebags from the bike. It took her a few minutes to figure out how to do it but she managed to get them off fairly easily. She looked around and didn't see anything else of importance and headed back towards the truck.

.

Layla pulled up in front of the cabin, the rain finally starting to let up. She jumped out of the truck and carried both guns and the saddle bags into the cabin. She moved some of the furniture around to clear a space near the fireplace and made sure there was a clear path from the door. She laid a blanket on the floor and went back outside to figure out a way to get him in the cabin.

Layla found a piece of plywood inside the shed that was long enough to extend from the back of the truck bed to the ground. Layla struggled to turn Daryl around in the truck bed to pull him out by his torso but she managed to get him around and pull him steadily to the ground. Once down she moved the plywood over to the porch steps and repeated the process to get him into the house. Layla laid on the floor next to him. The brief moment of him being conscious when she pulled him into the truck had passed. Now he was out cold and there would be no helping at all. She waited until her breathing settled and got up off the floor.

She looked at Daryl, he was dirty. She wondered if there was any chance that he had been bit by a walker. Before she vested too much time trying to nurse him back to health she would need to make sure. His clothes were filthy and since she had already exhausted herself she decided to make this as fast and easy as possible for both of them.

Layla grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting off his clothes. She left him on the bare floor as she went to get some water and cloths to clean him with. When she returned she couldn't help but giggle slightly. Not that anything was funny but suddenly she realized she had a naked man lying on her floor. A naked man that by the looks of it, could make a lot of women very happy. _Stop checking out the man's junk and take care of him you moron! _She thought to herself. Layla undid his bandage around his head and the splint and cleaned him up as best she could. She noticed how covered in scars he was. She wondered what kind of abuse he suffered to have so many. She checked him for any bite marks but didn't see any. She did see the bad case of road rash down his right side. She covered it with a strip of clean sheet which she secured with tape. She didn't have anything to stitch him up but needle and thread so she boiled it in a pot on the wood stove to attempt to sterilize it and crossed her fingers for no infection. She carefully stitched him up as best she could but her sewing skills were never anything to brag about. She wrapped his head again to protect the wound. She re-splinted his leg, this time a little more thoroughly. She built a fire in the fireplace and carefully dragged him over and onto the blanket she previously laid down. She wanted to make sure he was close enough to stay warm. She gently tucked a pillow under his head and covered him with a blanket.

"Well Mr. Whoever you are, I've done the best I can…..I just hope that's enough." Layla stared at him for a moment. She had a sense of pride for what she had accomplished.

Layla stood up grabbing her keys off the counter.

"I'll be back soon." she told him and she exited the cabin.

Layla headed down the road back towards where she had found Daryl. She had thrown the piece of plywood in the truck bed and carried it with her. She got back to the scene and pulled up next to the motorcycle. She struggle to stand the motorcycle back up but managed to do it and using the plywood as a ramp, pushed it up into the back of the truck. She looked around again to see if there was anything of his that she missed when she noticed something in the grass off the side of the road. She walked closer and noticed a crossbow laying on the ground.

"Well I guess this is yours too." She picked up the crossbow, admiring it. "Pretty smart for killing walkers I suppose. Much quieter too."

Layla turned and slowly walked over to the walker Daryl put down. She stared at it for a moment. It was hard to believe this was once a person. It looked like something from a horror movie but this was no movie that once over everything would be fine. This was what the world now was.

"You have to be alright" She said out loud as she turned and headed back to the truck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 5**

Layla had fallen asleep curled up on the couch near Daryl. The couch was actually a futon bed but with Daryl in the floor she didn't pull it out enough to lay it down. She didn't mind though, there had been plenty of times she had slept on it like that anyhow. The cabin was just one room, not including the bathroom. Since it had just been her uncle that lived there he had only the furniture he needed. Instead of having a separate bed, he'd just use the futon as a bed at night and couch by day. The kitchen was to the right as soon as you entered. It had a wood stove which was especially nice to have now considering anything on a power grid wasn't working. Heating and cooking were no issues. The cabin was also hooked up to a well and as long as the water was boiled before use it was fine. It wasn't that large but it was big enough not to feel crowded. Layla had even run a clothesline in the corner of the room so she could hang clothes to dry. She didn't dare do it outside. She only wanted to spend time out there that was absolutely necessary since she never knew when a walker would come stumbling along. The cabin was dimly lit. Her uncle really had been a minimalist. Only had the things he really felt like he needed. He did have a radio. That's how he knew of what had happened in the cities. He didn't have a television so he didn't completely know of the extent of it all. He didn't even have a phone. He always figured if someone wanted to talk to him, they knew where to find him. Layla just took a chance when she fled the city that she could make it out there. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to make it but somehow she did. Her car had broken down about 10 miles away from his cabin. It was the longest 10 miles she ever had to walk. She was petrified the whole time. Armed with only a baseball bat, she hoped then she wouldn't see anyone, she had no idea when she made that wish that it would turn into not ever seeing anyone. Sometimes now she wished she had never hoped for that.

Layla hadn't been asleep long when she heard Daryl make noise and start to stir. She got up and went over to him. His teeth were chattering and he started to squirm. She tucked the blanket around him tighter. She could tell by the expression on his face that he was in pain. She wished there was something that she could do but she had no idea what. He was still asleep when he tried to speak.

"Sophia…." Daryl mumbled "Sophia…..where…."

Layla couldn't make out what he said until he repeated the name the second time. She wondered who Sophia was, his friend, his sister, his wife? He had no wedding ring but that didn't mean that he didn't belong with someone. She hadn't given it much thought until now. Was anyone looking for him?

Layla reached to him, placing her hand on his forehead. He was burning up. With the chills and a fever she was afraid infection was setting in. She got a few more blankets from the closet and covered him more. She also got a wet cloth to place on his forehead to try to bring down his fever. She curled up beside him and fell back asleep.

.

.

_Daryl found himself running through the woods calling out for her. "SOPHIA! WHERE ARE YOU? SOPHIA?" he had to find her. He felt like he was running in circles. "SOPHIA!". Daryl turned to run in a different direction and saw her standing before him. Sophia…the walkers had gotten to her first. Daryl dropped to his knees in front of her "Sophia" he whispered. "No…..it can't be" He felt like someone ripped his heart out. She just stood there and snarled at him. He had failed her. He was so sure he could find her. How could he have been so wrong? How?_

"_Daryl?" he heard someone speak. Daryl looked to his side and saw Carol kneeling next to him. "I thought if anyone found her it would be you." she told him. Daryl shook his head at her. He didn't know what to say. Carol just curled up in a ball and cried. Daryl tried to reach out to her but he couldn't he couldn't move at all. Pain radiated through his body. He started to shake. He was freezing. He felt like he was freezing to death._

_._

Layla woke up again when she heard Daryl gasp for air. She shot straight up and leaned over him. He was shaking more violently. She didn't know what to do for him. She laid back down against him, pressing her body against his and held him as tight as she could to try to keep him still. She felt helpless. All she could do was just wait. She didn't know what was worse. Being alone all this time and never finding anyone else, or finding someone and having them die right in front of her before she could even speak to them. She felt like this would be the longest night of her life. She held him close, careful not to move or bump his injured leg. She thought it ironic how this was the closest she had physically been to anyone in what felt like forever. All she could do was pray he would recover. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. She felt her eyes grow heavy as she drifted back asleep, her arms wrapped around Daryl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 6**

Layla woke up early the next morning. She felt as if she hadn't slept at all though. Her whole body ached. She felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach. She also woke up with a headache. She looked over at Daryl and reminded herself that her pain was minor compared to his. She wouldn't complain._ Coffee_...she needed coffee and hoped the caffeine would help. She got up and put a coffee pot on the stove. She went to the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed. She came back out and put some more wood on the fire, stirring it back up. It had almost gone out. It was a cold morning.

She sat next to Daryl. Sometime during the night the cloth had fallen off his forehead, either that or he brushed it off. She noticed he was sweating. She felt his forehead and was glad to see his fever broke. He was still out cold but seemed to be more at rest.

She decided to go to one of the neighboring towns she hadn't hit yet and see what supplies she could find. Maybe there would be a pharmacy with some pain medicine.

.

Layla had been gone for about two hours when Daryl woke up. There was a blinding pain in his head. He turned his head and noticed an orange glow as he tried opening his eyes. He could hear the crackling of the fire. He strained to look around and tried to figure out where he was. He tried hard to focus on the last thing was he could remember. The deer, the crash, the walker, struggling with the gun, his leg…..his leg. He struggled to sit up. It only made the pain in his head worse and begin to throb. He steadied himself with one hand on the floor and rested his head in his other hand. The whole right side of his body stung. Suddenly he realized he was naked. "What the hell?". Daryl was completely confused. He felt embarrassed. He didn't get out of his clothes by himself. His body was covered in scars and that was the last thing he wanted people seeing. Daryl pulled the blanket up closer around him. He couldn't sit up any longer, he had to lay back down.

Daryl lay staring at the ceiling. Pain radiated through his right leg. He reached down and felt the splint that ran the entire length of his leg. It was primitive but someone had made the effort to stabilize it. His leg was broken. He didn't need to see it to know it was. He didn't have time for this. He couldn't be stuck waiting for a broken leg to heal. Not knowing where he was or who he was with just made it that much worse. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but it wasn't working. He lay there and the thoughts of the others started to creep back in.

_Carol….Sophia…._ He couldn't get the image of Sophia standing outside the barn out of his mind. He even struggled to remember what she looked like before. All he could see was what had become of her. He cringed to think how afraid she must've been. _Did she wonder if anyone was looking for her? Did she think she was all alone? Did she feel like no one cared about her?_ Daryl felt nauseated just thinking about it. He remembered when he was lost in the woods. For 9 days he was lost and he knew no one was looking for him. No one would try to find him. He knew what that felt like. The emptiness of knowing you didn't mean a damn thing to anyone. But Sophia did mean something to someone. She had meant something to everyone, even Daryl. Daryl wondered if she began to doubt that when no one was there to protect her.

_Stop thinking….._Daryl told himself. All he felt when thinking about Sophia was pain and emptiness. There was a time when he began to feel a sense of wholeness when he was looking for her. He didn't know what it was at first but the more he searched for her, the more he felt he had a purpose. If he found her, he would find a new part of himself. There was something he could do that no one else could. He could bring her home. Only he was wrong, he was only fooling himself, trying to convince himself he was worth something.

Daryl's attention was turned to the door as he heard it open. A woman walked in. She was dressed in heavy coat and jeans carrying a large duffel bag. She kicked off her boots as she took her coat off and hung it on the rack by the door. She dropped the bag by the kitchen. Her hair was dark and almost all one length but slightly shorter in the back hitting a couple of inches below her chin. She was about average height and thin. She started to walk towards Daryl and he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Layla was tired from her supply run. Between the day before and getting up so early, all she wanted to do was sleep. Her back was killing her, in part from all the struggling she did to get Daryl in the truck and cabin but also from sleeping on the floor next to him. She sat down next to Daryl and placed her hand on his forehead. He slightly jerked when she touched him which startled her. She wondered if he was in more pain.

"Sorry….I hope you're not in too much pain, there's not much I can do right now for you. Not until you wake up at least." she told him.

Daryl thought for a split second that she knew he was awake. But when she continued on he realized she didn't know.

"I went to the town North of here. Actually got a lot of first aid stuff. I even found a pair of crutches there although you won't be using those anytime soon. At least not for awhile. Eventually though we'll get you back on your feet and they will be here when you are ready." Layla stated.

Layla stared at him. It was like torture finally having someone there after so much time after not having anyone and now he spent the whole time unconscious. She ached just looking at him. She wanted him to wake up so badly. She had to be patient, she had to give him time to heal. What she needed to be doing now was sleeping herself. And with that, Layla curled up on the couch with a blanket and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 7**

Daryl waited awhile after he heard Layla lay down. He opened his eyes and looked up at her laying on the couch. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. He wondered if this was her home and if there would be anyone else showing up. Not that it mattered much, he had no desire to learn anything about her or anyone else. As soon as he could leave he would. He hated feeling trapped. His body was broken down and he was helpless.

Daryl tried his best to sit up but his body wouldn't let him. The road rash down his side stung whenever he tried to move. His head wasn't throbbing as much as before but he still had a horrible headache. She mentioned getting first aid supplies in town, he wondered if pain killers were included in that. He looked around the room and saw the duffel bag but he knew if he couldn't sit up there was no way he would be able to crawl across the room. To make matters worse he needed to urinate. He was starting to wish he hadn't pretended to be asleep when the woman came back. He couldn't believe he wrecked his bike let alone broke his leg and banged himself up in the process. Daryl had to get out of there but how? He attempted to sit up again and when he did his head started to spin. He braced himself as best he could until it settled. Daryl finally made himself sit up. He'd work out getting out of there later, first and foremost he had to get to the bathroom. Daryl looked around and saw an open door behind him across from the kitchen area. That must be it. It would be easier if he could roll to his stomach but he decided against trying to do it. He reached his hands behind him and attempted to pull himself backwards. As soon as he moved he felt the pain in his leg grow stronger. _I can deal with this…_he thought to himself. The pain in his leg wasn't pleasant but he thought he could manage. He reached back again and pulled himself towards the bathroom this time pulling himself harder but when he did he felt a sharp burning pain run through his leg and he yelled out in pain. He automatically reached towards his leg. The pain was excruciating.

Layla jumped up when she heard Daryl cry out. She felt confused and uncoordinated. She hadn't slept for any real length of time but she had been sleeping hard. She shook her head to get her bearings and rushed to the floor to check on Daryl. Once there she realized he had slightly moved but he really didn't manage to go anywhere. He was propped up on his elbow leaning his head forward. Her eyes widened due to the surprise and she slowly looked up towards Daryl's face. She instantly noticed his piercing blue eyes.

Daryl just stared at her, one hand on his leg. He tried to breath through it and he grunted from the pain. He waited for the woman to speak to him but she just stared at him in silence. He watched her settle to sitting on the floor and she brushed the hair from her face.

"You're awake…" she finally said.

Daryl didn't respond. He pulled the blanket up higher in attempt to hide his bare skin.

"I'll go get you something for the pain." she stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and took a bottle of water from the refrigerator pouring it into the glass. She opened up the duffel bag and took out a bottle of medicine. She walked back over next to Daryl and sat down. She handed him the glass and poured out two pills from the bottle and handed that to him as well.

Daryl didn't care what it was, if it was going to help with the pain and help him get out of there sooner then he would take whatever it was. He popped the pills in his mouth and drank down the whole glass of water. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was. He still had a problem though….he needed to pee.

"Can I get you something else?" Layla asked. Daryl couldn't help but notice how nervous she seemed.

"I need to take a piss" was all he said to her.

"Ok…" Layla got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed an old pitcher from underneath the sink. She carried it back over and handed it to him.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with this?" Daryl asked irritated.

"You're supposed to pee in it. I'll dump it in the toilet when you are done. There's no way I can try getting you to the bathroom like that, at least not until your leg has a chance to set better." She told him.

Daryl was surprised at how matter of fact-ly she told him. Daryl dreaded the thought of having to piss in the pitcher but he didn't seem to have much of a choice.

"Well do you mind?" he snapped at her.

"Oh….yeah sorry…." Layla turned her back to give Daryl some privacy.

It took Daryl about a minute before he could actually start urinating. He was embarrassed to be doing it in front of her. Normally he wouldn't have thought twice about it if they had been outside somewhere. He could've just turned by the nearest tree and let it flow but something about being there like he was made him feel humiliated.

He was finishing up when he heard her quietly giggle to herself. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" he asked her.

Layla turned her head slightly to answer him "I'm sorry…I'm not laughing at you, I just found it funny that here I am waiting all this time to talk to someone and the first thing out of your mouth is you have to take a piss. It just struck me as funny I guess." she told him.

"Well here…." Daryl shoved the pitcher towards her.

She turned around and took the pitcher. She stood up for a moment looking like she wanted to say something else but then she turned and headed towards the bathroom. He could hear the toilet flushing and then the water running.

Layla came back out with the pitcher and sat it on the floor a short distance from Daryl but close enough for him to reach in case he needed it again.

Daryl slowly tried to scoot himself back down to laying on his back. Even the slightest movements were miserable for him. He hoped the medicine she gave him would work fast. He lay on his back and pulled the blanket up tight around himself suddenly barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Can I get you anything else right now?" Layla asked him.

Daryl just shook his head no as he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Layla sat there for a moment just staring at him. She couldn't help but smile. _This is a good sign_, she thought to herself. If he was awake and attempting to move around then he was getting better. She felt a sense of relief wash over her. She didn't care how angry Daryl seemed. She was just glad to hear someone else for a change.


	8. Chapter 8

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 8**

Daryl woke up the next morning to the smell of sausage and coffee. He was starving. It had been a few days since he last ate. He grabbed the pitcher and took another piss before she came back to check on him. Layla could see he was stirring around as she fixed his plate. When she heard him sit the pitcher back down she walked over to him.

"My uncle was famous for freezing tons of meat in his freezer over there." She pointed to the corner next to the kitchen. Daryl could see a chest freezer over in the corner.

"My uncle has one of those propane generators connected to the house. That's why I'm constantly making runs to surrounding towns and cities to see if I can find propane tanks. I've stocked up on quiet a few. I really need to hit a big city though for more, but I have enough for the time being. Only the freezer and refrigerator are connected to it so….." Layla realized she was babbling. She knew Daryl couldn't probably care less about it. She bit her lip in nervousness.

"Where's your uncle?" Daryl asked.

"Oh….well um….he's dead." She told him.

"Sorry…." Daryl felt bad for asking. He shouldn't have asked, he thought to himself. He'd be better off talking to her as little as possible anyways.

Layla handed him the plate of food- it was pancakes and sausage. Daryl struggled to sit up but managed to and took the plate. Layla got up and grabbed a few pillows from the couch and tucked them behind Daryl to help him sit up.

"There…..is that easier?" she asked him.

Daryl nodded his head yes as he began to eat. Daryl couldn't help but shovel the food in his mouth, he was so hungry.

"I'll get you some coffee." She told him and she got back up and headed over to the kitchen.

_Coffee….._Daryl thought to himself, he hadn't had coffee in awhile. In fact, this was the best meal he had in a long time. Layla had made him more comfortable as well. It felt good to sit up. His body was starting to get tired of laying down and laying on the wood floor wasn't but so comfortable in itself.

Layla came back with the coffee and sat it on the floor near him. She sat down a short distance from him and just stared at him.

Daryl suddenly felt real self conscious. He pulled the blanket up as high as he could but it wouldn't stay up but so far with him sitting up. He finished his plate as quickly as he could, placed the plate on the floor and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.

"Are you cold?" Layla asked Daryl.

"What happened to my clothes?" Daryl asked her.

"Oh….they were filthy…..and bloody….and I had to clean you up and patch up your wounds there so I just cut them off to make it easier. But don't worry, I picked up some things for you while in town yesterday and then I still have all my uncles old clothes you can wear. He was just a little bigger than you so it should do. I hadn't had a chance to wash your clothes you had packed yet, but don't worry I will. I'll go get them for you." Layla jumped to her feet and rushed over to the closet.

Daryl felt as if he could vomit. Partly because he ate too fast but mainly because of hearing her say she had removed all his clothes and cleaned him up. That meant she saw everything. He didn't think he had ever been more embarrassed than he was at that moment. He hated even to be around her.

Layla came back over and sat a pile of neatly folded clothes next to him, she also set a package of new boxers on top. Daryl was never one to care about clothes but the thought of putting on fresh clean clothes and new boxers at that, sounded like the best thing he had heard in a long time.

"Do you want me to help you get dressed?" Layla asked.

"NO" Daryl couldn't help but shout at her. "I'm not an invalid! I can dress my damn self!"

"Well, I just thought because of your leg…." Layla started to say but Daryl cut her off.

"I don't care what you thought, I'll do it myself, now leave me be!" Daryl couldn't help but be angry with her. Who did this woman think she was? He just wanted her to leave him alone.

Layla could see how angry Daryl was. She started to feel guilty for offering to help him. She didn't know what exactly was making him so angry but this wasn't going how she had hoped. She thought he would wake up and be grateful she had helped him and would want to know more about her. He seemed the opposite and she was getting the feeling he didn't want her to even talk to him. She still didn't know his name and he certainly hadn't asked for hers.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" Layla asked.

Daryl glanced up at her and then looked back down grabbing the clothes and pulling them closer.

"Daryl…."

"Well Daryl…..my name is Layla. Just let me know if there is anything else you need." Layla reached into her pocket and pulled the bottle of medicine from it and sat it on the floor next to the coffee.

"The bottle says to take it every 6 hours but if you're in a lot of pain I'm sure if you took it every 4 hours it would be ok….I'll just leave you alone for now." With that Layla got up and walked over to the door. She put on her coat and grabbed her keys off the counter. She picked up the shotgun by the door as she left.

Daryl started feeling guilty. It was written all over her face that her feelings were hurt but she just didn't say it. Daryl held the clothes up to his face and breathed in deeply. The smell of fresh laundry…..it was smells like these that one takes for granted until you don't have it anymore.

Daryl struggled for at least an hour trying to get dressed. He really could've used her help, it wouldn't taken as nearly as long. She had done a lot for him. He wasn't even sure how she managed to get him in there in the first place let alone do all that she had done. He should've been nicer to her. He didn't want to talk to her anymore than he had to but after all she had done he guessed he should show a little appreciation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 9**

Layla walked into the woods trying to fight back the tears. Finally she had found another person and he seemed as if he couldn't stand her. Layla sat down and leaned up against a tree and started to cry. She sat there for about an hour until she heard a rustling of leaves. She started to stand and look around the tree when she heard the rustling all around her. A walker stepped out from the other side of the tree startling Layla. Her instinct was to run and as she turned around she ran into another walker. She fell backwards onto the ground before they noticed her. She had dropped the shotgun gun as she fell and she scrambled to grab it. The walkers were closing in on her as she managed to get back up to her feet and she started to run back towards the cabin. She stopped halfway, turning around and took aim at one of the walkers. Pulling the trigger, a loud bang echoed throughout the woods. Layla stumbled back slightly from the force. One of the walkers dropped to the ground as the other came in closer to her. Layla racked another shot shell into the chamber and took aim. The walker was closer than Layla was comfortable with so she took off running again trying to put more distance between them before she fired. As Layla was running she came to the clearing around the cabin. She looked over her shoulder to see where the walker was and he was hot on her heels.

Suddenly Layla felt herself falling to the ground. As she hit the ground hard, the shotgun fired, which scared her even more, worried if she didn't succumb to a walker then she was in jeopardy of accidentally shooting herself.

Layla grabbed the shotgun from off the ground, sat up and racked another shot shell in the chamber. She took aim and pulled the trigger…click…Layla began to panic as she tried to rack one in the chamber again, taking aim and pulling the trigger…..click…..

"Oh God!" Layla tried to stand but couldn't get to her feet fast enough before the walker was practically over top of her. She swung the shotgun as hard as she could, striking the walker in the head with the butt of the gun, knocking the walker to the ground. She turned to crawl to her feet and felt the walker grabbed her by the ankle starting to pull her towards him. Layla screamed and kicked at the walker with all her might.

.

Daryl heard the first shot from the shotgun ring out. He turned and looked towards the door. He could see his crossbow sitting on the chair next to the door. Daryl started to have a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He kept expecting the door to open but it didn't. Daryl could feel something was wrong. He had to get to the door.

Daryl leaned towards his left side to roll on to his stomach. He tried to steady his right leg as he turned but the pain still shot through his entire body and he couldn't help but cry out. Daryl lay flat on his stomach taking a few deep breaths trying to work through the pain as fast as he could. He pushed himself up to his arms and started to army crawl towards the door. Daryl slowly pulled himself across the floor towards the door, clenching his teeth and cringing through the pain along the way. When he made it to the door he was drenched in sweat. He heard another shot and shortly there after a scream. He grabbed his crossbow off the chair and struggle to engage the bow and loaded in a crossbow bolt. He stretched as far as he could and turned the knob of the door pulling it open. As he opened the door he heard her scream again. His heart raced as he tried to move as fast as he could. He crawled forward and positioned himself in the middle of the door frame. He could see Layla fighting with a walker in the area in front of the cabin. Daryl took aim with his crossbow and fired, the bolt piercing through the walker's head. The walker fell forward landing on Layla's feet. She wasn't even sure what had just happened until she turned and saw Daryl lying in the doorway with his crossbow aimed in her direction. Daryl rested the bow on the floor and yelled at her to grab the bolt. Layla looked back at the walker and felt nauseous.

Layla hesitated a bit before grabbing a hold of the bolt. She tried pulling but all she managed to do was drag the walker's head closer to her.

"Ugh!" Layla remarked knowing she would have to steady the head somehow to pull it out. She put both feet against it's head and pulled with more force, the bolt making a squishing sound as she pulled it out. Layla had to put the back of her hand up to her mouth to keep from gagging. She got up and headed back to the cabin.

Daryl was laying in the doorway his forehead pressed against the floor. His whole body felt as if it were on fire from the pain rushing through him. Layla rushed over to him and knelt down.

"DARYL! Are you ok? What can I do?" Layla was almost afraid to touch him.

Daryl just raised his hand up as if gesturing for her to give him a minute. Layla sat patiently next to him. She looked back over her shoulder at the walker lying in front of the cabin and it gave her the chills.

Daryl pushed himself back up to his elbows and started to scoot himself back in the cabin. He leaned more to his left trying to make sure not to put any pressure on his right leg. He managed to get in far enough so Layla could close the door. He started to crawl his way back towards the fireplace when suddenly he pushed up as best he could leaning on his left side and up came his breakfast. Daryl moaned as he slowly rolled over to his back and cringed when his right leg hit the floor. He just laid there with his eyes closed, pain radiating all through his body.

Layla had gotten up and grabbed two towels. She placed one over the vomit on the floor next to Daryl and handed the other to him.

"Daryl…." Layla said quietly as she held the towel out towards him.

Daryl turned his head and opened his eyes, taking the towel from her hands. He draped the towel over his entire face for a moment before wiping his mouth clean.

"Are you ok?" Daryl asked

Layla just nodded her head.

Layla wanted to speak more but she also wanted to give Daryl a chance to rest. She could only imagine the pain he was experiencing. She didn't know what to think of Daryl at this point. Before he had been mean to her but now he had endured unimaginable pain to save her. She was beginning to realize there was more to Daryl than how it first seemed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 10**

Almost a week had passed and Layla had stayed close to the cabin the whole time. Initially she was really worried that Daryl had further injured himself but as the week went on he seemed to slowly improve. Layla hadn't said very much to him although she was dying to. She just felt so indebted to him that if he didn't make much of an effort to talk to her she felt bad trying to talk to him. Layla had brewed coffee on the stove and took a cup of coffee over to Daryl. She noticed he was squirming around as if uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" She asked him

"Nothing….just a little uncomfortable is all…..can I try those?" Daryl motioned to the crutches Layla had leaning against the wall.

"If you're sure you feel up to it…" Layla walked over and retrieved the crutches bringing them back over to Daryl.

"Thanks" Daryl struggled trying to figure out a way to get up but couldn't quite figure out where to begin.

Layla could see him struggling so she walked over behind him, squatted down and slid her hands underneath his arms. She grabbed a hold of him around his chest.

"What are you doing?" Daryl turned his head to look over his shoulder at her. He was uncomfortable with her being so close, let alone with her arms around him. He couldn't help but smell her freshly washed hair. He closed his eyes a moment and breathed in.

"I'm helping you up, I'll lift on three, you use the crutches to push yourself up….ok?"

Daryl nodded his head and with just a slight bit of struggle he managed to get up putting all his weight on his left leg. He felt a little dizzy but didn't have to worry about falling with Layla's arms around him.

Layla could feel Daryl heart beating faster through his chest. She held on to him not only to make sure he wouldn't fall but it felt good being so close to him. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to burn the feeling into her brain. Going for so long without human contact, she take whatever little she could. She opened her eyes and noticed his crutches were too short.

"Hang on, I can adjust them…you got it?" Layla asked

"Yeah I think I'm ok" Daryl told her

Layla squatted down and adjusted each crutch to suit his height better.

"Try not to put you weight into your under arms. Put it into your hands, it will keep your underarms from getting sore." She told him.

Daryl nodded and slowly started to work his way towards the bathroom.

"Don't be embarrassed if you need help, no one would expect you not to, you know? I broke my leg as a teen, I know how difficult everything can be." Layla told him. Daryl always seemed so defensive when she tried to help him with anything but she knew how much he was struggling. She knew it was embarrassing but she didn't want him to feel that way about it.

Daryl just looked back at her and nodded. After he made it into the bathroom, Layla opened up the futon and picked the pillows and blankets off the floor. She grabbed some fresh blankets and pillow cases for the futon. She was changing the pillow cases when Daryl came back out.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked.

"Trying to make you more comfortable" she told him.

"You don't need to go to any trouble." he told her. He felt bad she was doing so much for him. He felt like he had been nothing but cold to her and he could see on her face that she longed for his attention. If she really knew him she'd know better than to want anything from him but even still, the more things she did for him the worse he felt about it.

"It's no trouble…I want you to get better and be comfortable in the meantime." she told him.

Daryl worked his way back over to the futon and managed to lay back down on the left side. He laid down on his back and although it didn't seem like much even making the trip to the bathroom was exhausting.

"You know I didn't think about it before but we really need to elevate that leg of yours. It will probably help with the pain and reduce the swelling." Layla grabbed some extra pillows. Daryl sat back up and helped her prop his leg up. It hurt to move but once his leg was up there it did start to feel a little better. Daryl laid back down but bent his left leg up.

"Thanks…..this is more comfortable." Daryl told her. He figured it was the least he could say to let her know he appreciated all she was doing.

Layla looked surprised that Daryl had made the effort to say something else to her. Maybe he would warm up to her at some point. All she could do was hope.

Daryl had slept most of the day. The excursion to the bathroom had been the day's big accomplishment. Daryl woke up to the smell of beef stew. He could feel the warmth from the fire in the fireplace. He lay there with his eyes open for a moment before letting Layla know he was awake. He was surprised at how relaxed he felt. He was beginning to feel more comfortable there. Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over him. Sophia…..Carol….he hadn't given them much thought over the past week. Everything that happened with the walker, the pain he was in and Layla had become a distraction to him. He slept most of the time anyways and the pain medication had made him sleep so hard he couldn't remember dreaming anything.

Layla brought him a bowl of stew and helped him to sit up. She placed extra pillows behind him to help support him. Daryl just picked at the bowl, his mind on Sophia and Carol. As much as he had wanted to not give them a second thought before, now that they weren't on the forefront of his mind he felt even worse. He was beginning to realize he needed to be thinking of them. He needed to feel bad about it. It's what he deserved for not finding her in time. He didn't deserve to move on.

"Is something wrong? Do you not like it?" Layla asked.

"No….I mean no it's fine. I guess I"m just not hungry... sorry." Daryl told her as he set the bowl down.

Layla got up and put the bowl and the rest of the stew away. She came back over and sat in a chair across from him. She covered herself with a blanket.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked her.

"What do you mean?" she responded.

Daryl looked around and realized he was laying on the only bed in the cabin. He hadn't given it any thought until she sat in the chair across from him. She was doing too much for him. She shouldn't be stuck sleeping in the chair. The thought of asking her to sleep next to him made him nervous but he didn't see any way around it. He couldn't allow her to sleep in the chair. Not after all she had done.

"You can't sleep there" Daryl told her. "I can't let you do that"

"It's fine…it's not a big deal, you need to be comfortable." she told him.

"I can't be comfortable knowing you have no place to sleep." Daryl had to pause to work up the nerve to say anything else. "There's enough room here for both of us."


	11. Chapter 11

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 11**

Layla laid on the bed next to Daryl. He turned to his left as best he could, stuffing a pillow behind him to not be flat on his back and she laid down facing him on her right. Layla curled up in her blanket and looked over at Daryl. Daryl was staring at her. When her eyes caught his he looked away.

"Can I ask you something?" Layla couldn't stand being that close to him and not at least trying to talk to him.

"Yeah….." Daryl responded.

"Where did you come from? I mean, before the accident, where had you been?" She asked.

"Here and there, just on the move a lot." he told her.

"What about others? Was anyone with you? What about loved ones and friends? I would think there is someone out there looking for you." She asked. Layla could see the change in his face as soon as she said it. It didn't take a genius to see that something bad had happened.

"I'm sorry, forget I asked…..it's none of my business." Layla said as she turned over to her other side with her back to him. Layla felt tears welling up in her eyes. She fought them back as hard as she could. She couldn't let herself cry here right in front of him.

"There was a group I was with…." Daryl paused as he started to tell her.

Layla turned back around to face him and listened intently.

"Me and my brother Merle were with this group. My brother disappeared, I still don't know where he is. A bunch of stuff happened though. I couldn't stay with them. I didn't deserve to." he told her.

"Why would you think that?" she asked him.

"Because it is what it is." Daryl replied sharply.

Layla wanted to understand more what he meant but was afraid to ask him. This was the most he had talked to her since she had found him. She didn't want to do anything to make made and quit talking all together.

"I left the city when everything changed. I almost didn't make it out here. My uncle had lived here for years. He was a simple man but it's funny now, seems like he was more prepared for disaster than anyone. My car broke down a ways out. I had to walk the rest of the way in. My uncle had an idea of what was happening from the radio but he didn't have a full understanding until I showed up. I felt so relieved when I finally made it here and saw him. " Layla told him

Daryl just stared at her in silence. Listening to every word.

"I really thought he was just showing me how everything worked around here, the generator, the wood stove and all the other stuff because he wanted to make sure I was able to help out and pull my own weight. He showed me how to use all his guns. But that wasn't why he did it, he did it because he knew he wouldn't be around to help me." she told him as she had to pause for a moment.

"What happened to him?" Daryl asked.

"I was outside getting some firewood when he came outside. He was carrying one of his handguns. He turned towards me and told me he loved me and that he was sorry. Before I could even say a word, he put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger." Layla felt a tear stream down her face. Daryl kept eye contact with her hardly even blinking.

"I was horrified! He was the only family I had. I left him there for an entire day. I just couldn't face it. Finally though I knew I had no choice. I dug a grave behind the house and buried him in it. I've been looking for others ever since but never found anyone. Until you that is….." Layla could feel the tears steadily rolling down her cheeks. She just let them fall.

Daryl didn't know what to say to her. Here was a woman that was longing to be with other people and he didn't want to be with anyone. Strange how fate had brought them together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 12**

Daryl woke up before Layla the next morning. Using his crutches he made his way to the bathroom. Afterwards he worked his way into the kitchen. He felt quite proud of himself when he managed to start a pot of coffee. Daryl was still feeling restless and didn't want to lay back down. He wanted to try to stay up as much as he could. Laying down so much was making his body ache. Daryl noticed a desk below the window near the front door. He worked his way over there and looked at the photos sitting on top. There was a framed photo of who he guessed was her uncle with a deer he shot. There was also a photo of what looked like a slightly younger version of Layla hugging her uncle.

Daryl opened the top drawer on the side. There was a stack of photos filling the drawer. He began to look through them one by one. Most of them were of her uncle on hunting and fishing trips, old family photos and a few more of he and Layla but towards the bottom of the stack there was a manila envelope. Daryl looked over his shoulder to make sure Layla was still sleeping. He opened the envelope and pulled out a few photos along with some newspaper clippings and paperwork. The first photo was of a small female child about 5 years old. The child was covered in bruises. The next photo looked like the same child just a little older with a cast on her arm. The next few photos detailed additional injuries at various young ages. The girl in all the photos had dark hair and Daryl figured these also had to be of Layla. He didn't see who else it could be. He opened up one of the papers and it looked like some kind of court document. Daryl went on to read it and it was a petition for custody of Layla Roberts by her uncle John Roberts. The paperwork went on to say that the petition was denied and Layla would be placed in a foster home.

Daryl opened up one of the newspaper clippings and read the headline "_System Fails to Protect Victim of Abuse from Felon Father_" Daryl read further down the article.

"…._Michael Roberts, convicted felon, was released last year for good behavior after only serving 8 years of a 15 year sentence for the murder of his wife, Rachel Roberts. Michael Roberts pled guilty to the charges due to a plea agreement for a reduced sentence. Layla Roberts, the daughter of both Michael and Rachel Roberts, had been placed in foster care after a petition for custody by her uncle was denied. Her uncle, John Roberts, had previously been convicted of drug possession and distribution. Layla Roberts lived in 5 foster homes during the 8 year sentence of her father. Once out, her father Michael Roberts, tracked down the 16 year old Layla as she was walking home from school and brutally assaulted her with a baseball bat. Layla suffered massive internal injuries as well as a fractured leg and skull. She is still listed in critical condition at St. Vincent's Hospital. Police seek the community's assistance in finding Michael Roberts…."_

Layla had mentioned breaking her leg as a teenager but he would've never guessed it was for something like that with as casually as she stated it. Daryl felt a sense of understanding with her considering the abuse he suffered as a child. Layla seemed so put together, he would've never guessed she had been abused.

Daryl put the photographs and the paperwork back into the envelope and put it back in the drawer along with the other photos he looked through and closed the drawer. Just as he was shutting the drawer he heard a board creek behind him. Daryl turned his head quickly and saw Layla standing behind him. Her face was full of disappointment.

"What were you looking at?" Layla asked him. Layla knew full well what he was looking was looking at. She had been through all the drawers after her uncle died and when she saw Daryl folding a newspaper clipping back she knew exactly what he was looking at. She was curious to see what Daryl had to say for himself.

Daryl's face was red from embarrassment as he turned around on his crutches to face her. He held his head down, ashamed and looked up at her with his eyes.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean nothin' by it. I was just lookin' at the pictures." he told her.

"Just looking at the pictures huh?" Layla turned and walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee but kept her back turned to Daryl.

Daryl made his way back over to the bed. His arms were starting to hurt from standing for so long and his leg was beginning to throb. He laid back on the bed carefully propping his right leg back up on the pillows. He crossed his arms behind his head to prop himself up a little more. Daryl just watched Layla for a few minutes. Neither one of them spoke.

A short time later, Layla had gone into the bathroom for about an hour. When she emerged she had cleaned up and changed her clothes. She grabbed the keys off the counter and her coat off the nail next to the door and left the cabin. She didn't bother to tell Daryl where she was going.

Layla just sat in the truck for a few minutes staring back at the cabin. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. All this time she had wished to find someone and now that she had, things were no where near what she had expected them being. She had been hopeful last night with the talk they had but now all she could feel was discouraged. She never wanted Daryl to know what happened to her as a child. She didn't want people looking at her as a victim. Or as someone not even wanted by their own father to the extent of killing her mother and trying to kill her. Half of her childhood was spent in fear and the other half was spent being bounced from home to home because no one else wanted her either. The only person that did was her uncle but he had proven he didn't care enough to stay with her. He left her too. Maybe she was better off alone. She had fought hard after she recovered from her injuries she suffered by her father to better her life, get an education and tried to fit in as best she could. But she never really fit in with anyone. She had friends and did well in her career but she always felt like an outsider and that it was just a charade.

Layla started the truck and drove off down the road.


	13. Chapter 13

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 13**

Layla drove about 20 miles down the road to one of the towns. She had previously been there before but knew there were still a lot of supplies left there after her last trip. She figured it would give her something to do to stay out of the cabin for awhile until she felt better. Layla reached to grab the shotgun and realized she had left it in the cabin.

"Shit!" Layla couldn't believe she had walked out without it. She had been so distracted by Daryl that she completely forgot to pick it up.

Layla looked around and wondered if she should just forget it and head back. Last time she was there she didn't see one walker. She looked up and down the street and didn't see a sign of anything. Layla figured she'd go ahead and chance it. She was already all the way out there, it would be a shame to go back empty handed.

.

Daryl wished he had never gone through that drawer. He was just bored and restless. He never meant to invade Layla's privacy. He knew how it felt to not want people to know all the things that someone had been through. He didn't want to talk about how he got all those scars on his body and wouldn't want her to know about it either. He owed her an apology and he knew it.

Daryl tried his best to roll to his left side. He tucked a pillow behind his back so he wouldn't have to lie flat. His thoughts drifted back to Carol and Sophia. He wanted to apologize to Carol too. He was sorry more than she would ever know. He wondered how the group was doing and what had been happening with them. He never thought he would feel this way but he did miss them. Even the ones he didn't like very much. Thoughts of all the others kept running through Daryl's mind until he fell back asleep.

.

When Daryl woke back up he noticed it was dark outside. He looked around for Layla but didn't see her. He noticed her coat was still missing from next to the door and then he noticed something that made his stomach turn. The shotgun was still sitting by the door. She had left and forgotten it.

"Damn it!" Daryl grabbed his crutches and got up as quickly as he could. He made his way over to the door and opened it. He stepped out onto the porch and looked around but didn't see the truck. She had never come back. Daryl stood there staring out into the darkness feeling as if he could throw up.

A feeling of helplessness washed over Daryl again. He hated feeling that way. It wasn't very often that he did but when he did he felt like it would consume him. He literally could do nothing about her being gone. Even if he had been able to go look for her he had no idea which direction she went.

Daryl walked back into the cabin and over to the kitchen. He looked for something to eat although now he didn't feel much like eating. He was just trying to find a way to distract himself.

.

Layla managed to close herself into a closet in the back room of one of the stores. Walkers were banging on the door and all she could do was pray the door was strong enough to hold. She braced herself against the door and looked around in the closet seeing if there was anything she could use as a weapon. She wished she hadn't been so stubborn that morning. She shouldn't have taken it so personally that Daryl had discovered her past. What did it really matter. Daryl himself was covered in scars and had some kind of past of his own. If his past didn't matter to her then why should hers have mattered to Daryl. The world was gone. Now because of it she was stuck in a closet not knowing if she would live through the night. Layla started to cry. She just wished she could be back in the cabin laying next to Daryl. She had slept the best she had in a long time lying next to him. She didn't want her final moments to be in a closet, torn apart by walkers.

.

Daryl paced back and forth on his crutches. His leg was throbbing and his head was hurting but he didn't want to just lay around doing nothing. What if she wasn't coming back? What if she was dead? All the feelings he had when Sophia came walking out of that barn came flooding back plus 10 times worse.

Daryl walked over to the fireplace and put more wood on the fire. It had almost died out and the cabin was getting cold. He wanted to build it back up so if Layla came back the cabin would be warm. She had to come back. He needed her to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 14**

Morning came and there was still no sign of Layla. Daryl hadn't gotten any sleep. He just laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Daryl closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands. He laid there with them covering his face. Daryl ran his hands through his hair and sat up. Grabbing his crutches he got up and went to the kitchen, putting the coffee pot on the stove. He walked back over to the door and opened it up. It was freezing outside. Daryl noticed a few snowflakes starting to fall.

What if Layla was still alive? What if she had just run out of gas or broken down somewhere? Now she was stuck out there in the cold and it was starting to snow. He figured she must be freezing. Daryl went back in to take care of the fire. Afterwards he starting looking for something to do. The doing nothing was eating away at him. Daryl went to the closet and found a coat that must've been her uncle's. He put it on and headed back outside.

This was the first time Daryl had been out on the property. He wasn't even sure what all was there or what he was looking for but he had to do something. Daryl's arms were getting tired from the crutches but he did his best to ignore it. Daryl went into the shed and saw his motorcycle inside. Seeing it made him feel just that much worse. He didn't know she brought it back. She had gone to the trouble of it. He was quickly realizing how selfless she was. Here she was, someone who had suffered as much abuse in her life as he did if not worse but seemed to always be putting him first. Everything she had done since finding him was for him. She didn't know anything about him but went out of her way to take care of him.

The snow was slowly starting to stick to the ground. He walked around the back of the cabin and noticed another car back there. He noticed the marked grave of her uncle there as well. Daryl went to the car and opened the door thinking if he could get in, he could try looking for her. Daryl started to sit down but had no idea how he would actually get in with his leg splinted the way it was. The front seat was a bench seat so Daryl walked to the passenger side and opened the door. Daryl sat in the passenger seat with his right leg straight out and he started to scoot back towards the driver's side. His leg was throbbing and beginning to really ache. Daryl made his way over to the driver's seat and his right leg was extended all the way across the seat. He laid his crutches in the passenger floorboard.

Sitting behind the wheel Daryl opened the sun visor and the keys fell down into his lap. He didn't know how he was going to close the passenger door but figured he'd worry about that once he got the car started. Daryl turned the key in the ignition but the car didn't make a sound. He tried again but still nothing. Daryl hit the steering wheel as hard as he could over and over.

"God Damn it!" He yelled. "You stupid worthless piece of shit!" Daryl leaned forward crossing his arms across the steering wheel and rested his head down. He sat there like that for at least an hour. Tears started to well up in his eye but he fought them back. There wasn't a single thing he could do. Just like with Sophia. There was absolutely nothing he could do to help her.

Finally Daryl grabbed his crutches and scooted all the way out of the car. His leg felt as if it were on fire and his head was pounding. He made his way back up the porch and into the cabin. He grabbed his bottle of pain killers and took two of them. The fire was starting to die down so he went back over to fix it. As he was working on the fire, he heard a vehicle pull up outside the cabin.

Daryl rushed as fast as he could towards the door when he heard a car door slam. Opening the door Daryl could see Layla next to her truck. She was walking slowly towards the cabin, she looked exhausted. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty. Daryl worked his way down the steps and headed towards her. She looked surprised to see Daryl out there and when she saw him she started to cry. She began to walk faster towards him. Daryl made his way over to her and when she was close he dropped one of his crutches and threw his arm around her pulling her in tight. He buried his face in her neck and held her tight as she cried. Neither one of them said a word. They just stood there with the snow falling all around them covering the ground like a white blanket.


	15. Chapter 15

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 15**

Layla had been in the bathroom getting cleaned up while Daryl was in the kitchen reheating some of the beef stew from the day before and making a pot of coffee. Layla came out and walked into the kitchen. Her hair was still damp from washing.

"You did all this?" Layla asked in surprise that he was getting around so well.

"Yeah…I figured you'd be hungry…." Daryl fixed a bowl and handed it to her, then fixed one for himself. They stood side by side, leaning at the kitchen counter while they ate still barely talking. Afterwards Daryl breathed in deeply and let it back out. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay up. The pain throughout his body was almost unbearable.

"When did you last take pain medicine?" Layla could see the pain written all over his face.

Daryl turned his head and looked at her. "Right before you came back. I've just been up all day….I'm fine."

She placed her hand on his arm near his shoulder. "Then get off your feet, go lay down and get some rest." Daryl looked at her hand then looked into her eyes. He didn't care about resting. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her.

"You've been up too long. You need to go lay down." Layla told him.

Daryl stood in silence in front of her. Layla couldn't figure out what he was thinking. He had always had such limited eye contact with her and now he wouldn't look away. His intense stare began to make her feel nervous.

"You need your rest as much as I do." Daryl said softly to her.

Layla nodded her head and walked over to the futon as he followed.

Daryl settled in on his back as she lay next to him on her stomach. Her arms were folded underneath her head and she turned her face towards him. Daryl looked over at her and noticed the warm glow of the fire on her face.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Daryl asked her.

Daryl had never initiated a conversation with Layla before. She was surprised at the extent of his changed behavior towards her.

"Walkers is was happened….long story short I got trapped in a closet of the backroom of a store when a herd of walkers chased me there. I can't believe I forgot the shotgun. It was stupid of me, careless…anyways, I waited it out all night until I didn't hear any movement outside the door. I guess something distracted them and they left. I crawled through the store until I could look out the window to make sure the area was clear to the truck. I've never been so scared in my life. I didn't even know if I'd ever make it back…." Layla told him. "I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday. I know you read the newspaper clipping about what happened with my family. I over reacted and I shouldn't have."

"Don't say that…." Daryl told her.

Layla furrowed her brow. "I don't understand."

"Don't say your sorry to me. I don't deserve it. If anyone should be saying sorry it's me." He told her.

Layla paused and just looked at him. She figured that was his way of apologizing. All that really mattered was that she was back. She didn't care about all the little things. Just the fact that he was paying more attention to her made her happy but she didn't understand what he meant by what he said though.

"I don't understand why you say things like that." Layla told him.

"Like what?" Daryl asked confused.

"Saying you don't deserve for me to say sorry to you, for saying you didn't deserve to stay with your group. Why do you say things like that?" She asked.

Daryl turned his head, looking back at the ceiling. He waited a few minutes before saying anything else.

"I'm worn out….I don't feel like talking anymore…you need your rest too." Daryl stated and he closed his eyes. Layla knew she hit a nerve. She didn't mean to, she just didn't understand why he would put himself down. When it came down too it although he might have a hard exterior, he obviously cared about people. He proved that to her when she first got back. She didn't want to push so she left it alone. But she wasn't going to forget it. She would find out at some point or another why Daryl said the things he did. They had all the time in the world.


	16. Chapter 16

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 16**

The next few weeks went by without any major events. Layla was relieved that time seemed to be going by more smoothly. She didn't bring anything personal up again with him, she just let him say whatever he was comfortable saying when he felt like it. One thing was for sure, Daryl seemed to be warming up to her. He had spells where he seemed distant and depressed but those times would pass and everything went back to feeling alright. Daryl would even have days where he would pick at her or tease her for how she did something. Sometimes she would pretend that she was mad at him but she knew he didn't take her seriously when she did. Mainly because during their playful times she could never keep a straight face. Daryl was clearly getting stronger. He became faster on his crutches and sometimes she would catch him doing push ups against the wall. It always made her nervous when he would do things without his crutches. She was afraid he'd make the wrong move and re-injure himself but she also had to admire the way he was working so hard to get his strength back. She was so grateful Daryl was there. She didn't care how long it took him to heal. The longer it took for him to heal, the longer she knew for sure he would stay there. They hadn't talked about what would happen once he was better. All she could do was hope that by the time that day came that he wouldn't want to leave.

Layla liked to stare at Daryl when he wasn't aware she was looking at him. She'd memorize his mannerisms and facial expressions. She sometimes thought she was falling in love with him but when she entertained the idea she would just tell herself she was being crazy. If things were different she didn't know if they would be close at all. Is he someone she would've considered being with before? Knowing him now she would say yes but would she have even given him a chance before? She guessed it didn't really matter because it's now. Things were different, the world was different. She was different. There was a lot she didn't know still about Daryl but there was no question that a bond was forming between them. Many times she thought about telling him how she was feeling but she would always chicken out. She tried not to think about it much but the more time that went by the more she would fantasize of a future with him and that only fueled her growing feelings for him.

Layla made a few more runs to the towns by herself although Daryl hated for her to go. Daryl was never one to talk a ton but when it came to her going into town Daryl would ask her a million questions. He wanted to make sure she was armed, he insisted she take multiple weapons. He'd always want to know what time she planned to be back and he would discuss strategy of what to do if she ran into walkers. Layla thought it was cute actually, how worried he would become with her. He would always say he should go with her but they both knew if something happened and they had to get out of somewhere quickly, quickly wasn't yet in Daryl's vocabulary. Layla thought that was also part of the reason why Daryl would work so hard to build his strength. As soon as he could get back to his old self he was going to . There would be no milking his injury on his part.

Daryl felt himself relaxing more and more as the weeks went by with Layla. He'd have his good days and bad days with his leg but his head had pretty much healed only with the occasional headache. He did think of Carol and Sophia often. It always seemed to be hanging over his head. He couldn't help but think how cold he was to Carol when he left. If he could go back and undo it he would. Regardless of whether he thought he deserved her caring for him, she did. He never let her know how much he appreciated it. The more time that went by the more he thought maybe he should go back and look for them. At least to have a chance to tell Carol how sorry he was. She at least deserved that. But then there was Layla. She would make comments here and there of how grateful she was he was there. How would he explain wanting to leave to her? It's not that he wanted to leave her but he felt he had to make things right with Carol. Then there was the issue with Merle. He hadn't made any effort in a long time to look for him. He knew Merle could handle himself but he sometimes felt as though he should've done more to find him. If Merle didn't want to be found though, he wouldn't be.

Daryl was getting around much easier. It was still too soon for him to put any weight on his leg but he had become a pro with his crutches. Occasionally he would maneuver on one crutch but Layla would always yell at him when he did. Sometimes he would do it just to aggravate her for his own amusement. She always worried so much about him and if he was comfortable. The more time he spent with her and learned things about her the more the thought of being without her always made him feel bad. Problem was, he didn't know what it was he was feeling for her and he certainly wasn't going to talk about it. He had a hard enough time admitting it to himself something was different between them but he knew he couldn't keep pushing it out of his mind. Daryl couldn't say for sure what his feelings meant and he wasn't even sure if she felt the same way about him but he knew it was nothing like he had ever felt before.


	17. Chapter 17

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 17**

10 weeks had passed and Daryl had become anxious to getting off his crutches. He was still hesitant to put any weight on his leg but he felt like it was something he would soon need to chance. Anytime Layla went into town he would remind her of looking for a cane. On her last run to a town, she returned with one. Daryl didn't seem quite ready to use it but she knew it wouldn't be long. Daryl had worked extremely hard but he was also cautious. One thing he didn't want was a set back. Daryl even ventured outside more, spending most of his time with his motorcycle trying to figure out what all needed to be replaced. Layla would always get a sickening feeling in her stomach when he'd go out to work on his motorcycle. She wondered if he was getting anxious to get out of there. He didn't seem like he wanted to leave but the thought still crept into her mind.

.

Daryl woke up one morning before Layla did. Most of the time she would wake up first but they had stayed up late the previous night. Daryl took advantage of this time with her sleeping to try putting weight on his injured leg. He didn't want to do it when she was awake. He knew she would freak out. Daryl decided to take the splint off his leg. He carefully undid it. Having the air be able to circulate around his leg again felt good. He grabbed his crutches and carefully stood with his weight on his left leg. Preparing himself for pain, he slowly lowered his right foot to the floor and gently shifted his weight between his two legs. Still using the crutches to support most of his body weight he began to walk. There was a tightness and slight pain in his leg but overall he felt like it was right. Daryl couldn't help but be excited.

Daryl slowly walked with his crutches over to the kitchen. He looked at the cane sitting by the door. Daryl wasn't ready for the cane yet but he knew it wouldn't be long. He took a few more steps. He felt a sense of getting his freedom back. It had been difficult for him to depend on Layla so much during this time but he knew there wasn't much of a choice. Now, here he was, actually walking, not very gracefully but walking just the same. Soon it would be only with the aid of the cane.

"Well look at you!" Layla stated.

Daryl looked over his shoulder and saw Layla sitting up on the bed. Her hair was messy from sleeping on it as she rubbed her eyes. She forced a smile at Daryl but he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"It's my first try…" Daryl stated, he didn't know what to say to her and he didn't want to say anything to upset her.

"It's great….really…..you're almost as good as new. I'm sure that's a relief." She told him.

Daryl slowly made his way over to the bed. He watched her with every step and could see tears welling up in her eyes. He got back over to the bed and sat down beside her. She didn't say anything else, she just stared at him.

Daryl hated seeing the pain in her eyes. He wanted to know what she was thinking but was too afraid to ask her. If she asked him if he was planning on staying after he was well, he knew he couldn't give her an answer. He didn't even know himself. As much as Daryl didn't want to leave her he had unfinished business with Carol and he knew he would have to try to find her at some point. He could ask Layla to come with him but what kind of person would ask someone to leave the comforts of their home to live life on the road, unsure of where you would be staying from night to night and surrounded by uncertainty and danger. At least at the cabin there was a sense of security. He couldn't ask her to leave that. Knowing Layla, even if she didn't want to leave the cabin she probably would if he asked her to. At some point, if he did, she would resent him and wished she had never followed after him. He couldn't risk destroying what was between them by being selfish. He hated the thought of being without her and not knowing if she was ok but at the same time he couldn't risk her life by taking her out there in that world.

Layla tried to act happy for Daryl. She knew he longed to do for himself again. She didn't want him to be in pain so she kept trying to tell herself that this was a good thing. Even though she tried, she couldn't help but think that now it was just a matter of time before he left. He was going to leave like everyone else had and there she would be again….alone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 18**

Daryl and Layla hadn't spoken much over the last couple of days. Daryl had been working hard to regain the strength in his leg. He couldn't wait to get rid of the crutches completely. His hands and under his arms were callused from using them. He kept thinking he might be ready for the cane but was nervous to try. Daryl noticed a change in Layla's behavior ever since she first saw him putting weight on his right leg. He didn't know what to say to her and she didn't make an effort to speak to him although there were times when he thought she wanted to. Daryl noticed that she was colder towards him. He didn't like the change he saw in her but he had no idea what to do or say. Relating with people was not one of his strengths. Layla stood in the kitchen by the sink, washing dishes.

"I think I might go out to the shed, work on the bike some more see if I can get it running." Daryl told her.

"Fine…..I guess it is about that time." Layla stated. Her voice was sharp and cold.

Daryl just looked at her a moment wondering what was wrong. She didn't even bother to look at him when she spoke. This was not like her at all. Daryl started to get irritated.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked her.

Layla stopped what she was doing, dried off her hands and turned towards Daryl. "It means I know you can't wait to leave this place."

"I never said that." He barked back.

"You don't have to Daryl, you've probably been dying to get out of here since day one, well congratulations, you're almost completely healed and when you are, you can get the hell out of here and never look back. It's what you want isn't it?" Layla started to raise her voice as she turned back around towards the dishes. She just stood there staring at the sink.

Daryl dropped one of his crutches, the clanking on the floor made Layla jump a little and he hobbled on the other over to her. Once he was close enough to reach her, he grabbed one of her arms and spun her around to face him.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF? I HAVEN'T SAID SHIT ABOUT LEAVIN'. MAYBE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAN'T WAIT TO GET RID OF ME. HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT? IT'S SHIT AIN'T IT? PEOPLE PUTTIN' WORDS IN YOUR MOUTH." Daryl shouted at her.

Tears began to well up in Layla's eyes as she stared into Daryl's face. "WELL WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK? IT'S HARD ENOUGH GETTING YOU TO SAY HARDLY ANYTHING TO ME. IT'S LIKE IT PAINS YOU TO EVEN TALK TO ME SOMETIMES. I DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT YOU DARYL AND I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING! ANYTIME I TRY TALKING TO YOU ABOUT ANYTHING PERSONAL YOU EITHER CLAM UP OR GET MAD AT ME. WHY WOULD I THEN THINK YOU WOULD WANT TO STAY. YOU'LL JUST LEAVE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE." and with that last sentence Layla started to cry.

Part of Daryl just wanted to keep yelling at her but the other part wanted to hold her. He watched as she turned her back to him. She put her hands on the counter to support herself and she just stood there crying. Daryl couldn't utter a word. He slowly stepped closer to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him. Tears still streaming down her face. She looked to him for some kind of response or something. The only thing Daryl knew to do was pull her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest and did her best to stop crying. Daryl just held her tight until she did. After she had calmed down, she slowly looked up at Daryl, slightly releasing her hold on him. He wiped the tears from her face and gently brushed her hair back.

They both stood there for a moment staring at each other in silence. Finally Layla couldn't fight her feelings for him any longer and she leaned in kissing him on the lips. Daryl was surprised at first, not responding but then he pulled her into him tightly and kissed her back deeply. Layla felt a rush of warmth run through her body and could feel her cheeks flush. Chills ran down Daryl's spine, he found himself wanting more of her but as soon as the thought came into his mind he pulled away from her. Layla look at him with surprise as he backed away from her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Layla asked.

Daryl just shook his head trying to muster up the nerve to speak "I'm sorry…" Daryl couldn't seem to find the words for anything else. He turned and walked over to the fire as quickly as he could on his crutch. Daryl sat on the edge of the bed with his back towards Layla. His head was swimming.

Layla slowly walked over to Daryl and sat down beside him. He wouldn't look at her.

"What am I supposed to think Daryl?…..I don't understand what you want." she said softly.

Daryl took a deep breath and sighed. His heart was pounding so loud he could hardly hear himself think. Daryl just held his head down picking at his fingernails.

Layla scooted closer to him and rested her hand on his back. Daryl flinched slightly at her touch.

"Will you please just talk to me?" She asked.

Daryl looked everywhere in the room but at her. "I don't want to leave you…." he said softly. Daryl didn't say anything else and still couldn't bring himself to look at her.

Layla just stared at him a moment and then rested her head on his shoulder, slipping her arm around his waist.. Daryl closed his eyes and tilted his head against hers as they sat there in silence.


	19. Chapter 19

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 19**

Both Layla and Daryl sat beside one another next to the fire. The fire was warm against both their faces. Layla didn't mean to argue with Daryl, she was just so frustrated not having any idea of what was going on in his head. Layla was emotionally exhausted. She felt like she was always crying about something. Daryl was one of the most difficult people she had ever tried to get to know. She wanted to learn everything she could about him but he always kept her at arms length. She noticed Daryl start to fidget. She lifted her head off his shoulder thinking it was his way of wanting her to move but just didn't want to say it. She moved over to the other side of the futon and laid down. She was starting to get a headache. She placed one hand over her eyes and closed them.

Daryl felt Layla move away from him. He turned around and saw her lying there. There was so much he wanted to say to her but he didn't know where to begin or even how. He did know that he had to do something. The more time that went on that he kept her shut out the more frustrated she was becoming and he could see that. Daryl moved closer to her and laid down next to her.

"My folks weren't really around….all I had growing up was my brother Merle but he wasn't around that much either…spent most of his time in juvi….."

Layla moved her hand and looked over at Daryl. She didn't say a word, she just listened.

"Just kept to myself mostly. I did find this dog once…..he just showed up one day behind the trailer where I lived. I started leaving him some food, whatever I could find in the house. I named him Rocky. He'd follow me where ever I went. Mainly in the woods huntin' though, it's where I spent most of my time. Either that or tinkering around with cars. He was a good dog, an old beagle. He ended up getting hit by a car one day when I was working on an old truck out in front of the trailer. It was during one of Merle's stints out. Merle had to put him down for me. I couldn't do it." Daryl started to bite his nails. He hadn't thought about that dog in a long time and thinking of Merle shooting his dog made him almost want to cry. He certainly wasn't going to cry in front of her over some dog. No matter how much he loved him.

"That's a terrible story!" Layla said. Daryl looked at her and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Stop laughing, it is! That's is the saddest story I've ever heard!" Layla struggled not to laugh herself but didn't do a very good job of it. "Seriously….that's really sad."

"Yeah well….story of my life I guess…." Daryl told her.

"What's your brother like?" Layla asked.

"Merle?…..Merle is something alright. He is the toughest son of a bitch I've ever known. He always thought I was too soft. He'd try to toughen me up. Though when it came to putting down that dog, I swear I saw a tear in his eye. He'd never admit to it but everyone loved that dog that laid eyes on it. Merle did too, in his own way. I think that was probably the only time he didn't give me grief for not "being man enough". He never once gave me a hard time for not shootin' that dog myself. Not once. He did look out for me though…..my dad would come and go, sometimes gone for a few days, sometimes a few months. You just never knew. When he came back he was always pissed. He'd always take it out on me. But Merle….when Merle was around, he didn't touch me. Merle would take the beatings for the both of us. And Merle….he'd just take it like he would never break." Daryl told her.

"Where was your mom in all this?" Layla asked.

"Who knows…..I don't even remember her. I think Merle might remember her some but not me." Daryl had told Layla more in a few minutes than he had ever told anyone his whole life. It felt strange talking about it but at the same time he wasn't embarrassed. Not with her. He guessed it was because of what she herself had been through. He knew she wouldn't judge him.

"I was eight when my dad killed my mom. I only remember bits and pieces about her. I used to tell people when I went to college that both my parents were killed in a car accident. It was easier for other people to deal with than telling them my dad murdered my mom and tried to murder me. People don't look at you the same once they hear that….but not you….." Layla told him.

Daryl leaned in closer and slid his hand across her hip around to the small of her back. He pulled her in closer to him and she slid her arm around his waist. He kissed her on the forehead. They both lay there in each others arms until they both fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 20**

Daryl woke up first the next morning. Layla's head was against he chest. He was careful not to disturb her. He didn't want to wake her up. Not just because he knew she needed to rest but because he liked the feeling of her in his arms. Daryl had never been one for relationships with others. Not because he didn't long for a connection with someone but because he always had a hard time trusting anyone. Layla was different, he never really had time to mistrust her. He was at his weakest when he met her, dependent on her completely. She never once acted like he was a burden. She went out of her way for him on numerous occasions and was more than willing, never once complaining.

Daryl noticed the fire going out. It was cold in the cabin and they both started to shiver. The shivering woke Layla up. She curled up further into the blanket.

"It's freezing in here!" She stated looking up at him seeing he was awake. "Why did you let the fire go out?" She asked

"I didn't want to disturb you by moving." Daryl told her. He grabbed a crutch and got up, building the fire back up. He rushed back over and climbed back into the bed, getting under the blanket with Layla and pulled her close. She just looked at him and smiled.

"What?" Daryl asked her.

"That was very sweet…..cold…but sweet." she told him.

Daryl caressed her cheek with his hand. She always looked so beautiful first thing in the morning. Not that she didn't any other time but there was something about waking up with her in the morning. He couldn't remember waking up by himself anymore.

Layla sighed and Daryl pulled away from her slightly to see what was wrong. She looked at him and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I don't think you need those crutches anymore." She told him.

Daryl just stared at her. He knew that was difficult for her to say but she was right, he didn't. He was ready for the cane and they both knew it.

"I meant what I said last night." Daryl told her. Suddenly he found a boost of confidence when speaking with her. "I don't want to ever leave you."

Tears welled up in Layla's eyes. Daryl cupped her face in one hand. "That's not supposed to make you cry." He told her.

Layla laughed a little "No, it's the good kind of tears. It's ok. I'm glad to hear you say that, I don't ever want you to leave."

Daryl suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Layla could see the change in his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

Daryl sighed deeply, he didn't even know how to tell her. He wanted to just shut down again but he knew he couldn't keep running from his feelings. He didn't want her to ever doubt him so he knew he had to tell her.

"Daryl?…Please tell me what's wrong." She told him.

Daryl looked into her eyes. "Do you believe me when I tell you I don't want to leave?" he asked her.

Layla began to get nervous not knowing where this was going but she did believe him. "I do believe you." she told him.

"My old group…I left things badly, I need to make them right. The only way I know to do that is to find them." He told her.

Daryl could see the horror written all over her face. It was the look he was afraid of. Tears started streaming down her cheeks but she didn't make a sound. She just stared at him.

"Please try and understand, I will come back. I will come back to you." He told her.

"Why don't I just come with you?" she asked.

"I can't ask you to do that. It's not safe out there. I don't want you risking your life. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you out there." He told her.

"But you aren't asking, I'm offering. I can take care of myself. I'll be fine." Layla told him

"I'm not leaving today, let's just talk about it later, ok?" Daryl asked her. He had no intention of taking her with him but he didn't want to argue with her and upset her further.

"But….." Layla started to say but Daryl stopped her by kissing her gently on the lips.

"Fine…later then." She said and she kissed him back more deeply this time.

While kissing her Daryl rolled over laying on top of her. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist careful to not put pressure on his right leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her, cupping her face with one hand and running his other hand slowly down her side. Daryl grinded against her as he thrust his tongue in her mouth. Layla softly moaned at how gently and forceful Daryl was at the same time. She wanted more of him and started to pull his shirt over his head. He stopped kissing her long enough to pull his shirt the rest of the way off and threw it in the floor. He pulled back enough to lift up her shirt and as she pulled it over her head, he gently kissed her stomach up toward her breasts. He cupped one breast in his hand and supported his weight on the other to keep from putting too much pressure on his leg. He worked his way back to her neck and kissed her up to her jaw line before returning to her mouth.

If this was Daryl's new way of communicating with her, then she was all for it. She had never wanted someone as much as she wanted him and from his physical response, there was no question he felt the same.


	21. Chapter 21

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 21**

Layla woke up with Daryl spooning her from behind. His strong arms wrapped around her and his warm breath against the back of her neck. All of her worries were far from her mind. She felt safe in his arms. She wanted to stay there all day but unfortunately nature called. She tried to discreetly tried to slip away from him as to not disturb him but failed in doing so.

"Where are you going?" Daryl asked sleepily.

Layla turned back towards her Daryl and kissed him on the lips. "Trust me, I'd rather stay in bed with you all day…..but nature calls." Layla turned, leaning over picking her shirt off the floor. Daryl scooted closer to her and before she could get her shirt back on, he kissed her on her bare back.

"Now you are playing unfair." She smiled and told him as she pulled her shirt over her head when he pulled away. Her t-shirt was just long enough to cover her bottom and she got up and rushed over to the bathroom. Partly because it was cold running around in just a t-shirt but the other part so she could get back to Daryl faster.

When she returned from the bathroom, Daryl was already up and dressed. He was looking for something to eat in the kitchen. Their food supply was beginning to run low and with the appetite that they worked up from earlier, Daryl needed something with more substance. Layla was a little disappointed to see Daryl up and dressed. She had actually hoped they would have a repeat of that morning and stay in bed all day.

"Come on get dressed, let's go out and find some breakfast…..I'm starving!" Daryl told her.

Daryl was walking around with the cane well. It was the first time she looked at him getting a long better that it didn't make her sad. Daryl put his shoes on and grabbed his coat and slung his crossbow over his shoulder. Layla got dressed and grabbed her coat on the way out.

There was a bitter chill in the air but only a small amount of snow on the ground. They hopped into the truck and headed towards one of the towns. They headed back to one of the towns they had previously gotten food from in hopes that the store would still be stocked. Daryl had wanted to go hunting but Layla talked him out of it. He knew she was probably right, with it as cold as it was, nothing would be out. They headed down the road a ways when Layla suddenly stopped the truck.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked her.

Layla didn't speak at first she just looked out the window. She turned towards him to speak but she looked pale as a ghost.

Daryl quickly grew concerned and slid closer to her on the seat, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Daryl told her.

She looked into his eyes and could see the worry in them. She pointed over her shoulder out the window then looked back outside.

"Look over there." She told him as she pointed past the trees towards a clearing on the other side.

Daryl looked around for walkers but didn't see anything.

"What?" he asked again.

"Look up towards the sky." she told him.

Daryl looked up and saw smoke in the distance. Finally he realized what she was thinking. They weren't alone out there.

"What do we do?" Layla asked Daryl.

"I'm not sure" he responded. "I guess we go see what that's all about." He told her.

Layla had a nervous feeling in her stomach. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or scared. She kind of liked having Daryl all for herself but to see that more people were close was also kind of a relief assuming they were the friendly type.

Layla could see a turn off just up ahead in the road. She turned down what was a long driveway and headed towards a large farmhouse. They could both see smoke coming from the chimney. Layla pulled up just outside the house and parked.

"Maybe you should stay here" Daryl told her. He didn't know what to expect and didn't want to take the risk of putting her in danger without knowing who and what type of person was there.

"Forget it, I'm not staying here by myself. I'm coming with you! Besides you are the one with the cane." With that Layla opened the door and grabbed her shotgun.

Daryl stepped out on the opposite side of the truck with his cane in one hand and the crossbow in the other, already engaged so if he needed to fire he could.

"Well at least stay behind me" Daryl told her as he crossed in front of the truck towards here.

Layla held back a little, honoring Daryl's request. They both cautiously approached the steps of the porch when the door opened. A man carrying a rifle stepped out on the porch and had a look of shock on his face when he saw them. He was tall with brown hair and had the scruff of a beard on his face. He looked tired but strong and confident.

Daryl stopped a the foot of the stairs, not saying a word. Just looking at the man on the porch.

Layla looked at Daryl then back at the man waiting for someone to say something. She didn't understand why no one was speaking. She watched as the man lowered his rifle and stepped closer towards the top of the stairs. Finally the man spoke.

"Daryl?…..I can't believe that's you!" The man said.

From behind the man came a woman with short cropped hair. She looked thin and tired. Her clothes were baggy on her which made her look even more frail.

"Daryl?" she said and she walked past the man with the rifle. She slowly made her way to the bottom of the steps and stood before Daryl. Tears filled the woman's eyes and she searched Daryl's face trying to read his response. Layla just stood there quiet and in shock. She didn't know what to do or say.

"Daryl…" The woman whispered again as tears ran down her face. Layla could see the look of sorrow on Daryl's face as the tears welled up in his eyes. Daryl stepped closer to her and dropping his cane he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. With that the woman flung her arms around Daryl, burying her face into his neck and began weeping. Daryl turned his face into her shoulder and although he didn't make a sound Layla could tell he was crying. Layla slowly reached over and took the crossbow from Daryl's hand. As soon as she had a hold of it, she felt Daryl release it and wrap his other arm around the woman. This made the woman weep even harder.

The man on the porch stepped down a few steps and motioned for Layla to follow him. She really didn't want to leave Daryl but it was clear Daryl knew these people and they him so she figured she was safe and did as the man instructed.

"Come on….let's give them a moment." The man said as she walked up the steps. They walked inside and Layla turned and looked back at Daryl. He was still holding on to the woman at the bottom of the porch as the man closed the door behind them.

Another woman with long dark hair approached.

"Rick, what's going on?" she asked the man.

Rick gently put his hand on Layla's back "I'm Rick, this is my wife Lori. Lori, Daryl is outside with Carol, this woman was with him."

"Daryl?" Lori asked. "Oh my God, you're kidding?" Lori turned toward Layla "Oh I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, I'm just shocked. What was your name?"

"My name is Layla." She told them.

"Well Layla, I was just about to start lunch, you are welcome to help me or you can make yourself at home by the fire. Please let us know if you need something." Lori told her.

Rick took the gun and crossbow from her and sat them on a bench by the front door. Layla just stood there feeling awkward.


	22. Chapter 22

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 22**

Lori had walked off into the kitchen and Layla could hear her talking to someone else there. Rick turned back towards Layla.

"Please…make yourself at home. We all knew Daryl from before so any friend of his is a friend of ours." Rick could see how uncomfortable she was and was trying to do his best to put her at ease.

"Come on, why don't you come into the kitchen, I'll round up the others and introduce you." Rick told her.

Layla followed him into the kitchen. Lori was standing by the wood stove making soup in a large pot. A blond haired woman was sitting at the table at the end of the kitchen. A young boy came running in.

"Mom….when is lunch going to be ready, I'm starving!" he told her.

"Soon, now be patient, and don't be rude, we have a guest." Lori motioned towards Layla and the boy turned and looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Carl." He told her.

"Hi Carl, I'm Layla." She said. She walked further into the kitchen. Rick tapped Carl on the arm and motioned for him to follow.

"Come on Carl, help me round up the others." Rick told him.

"Hi Layla, I'm Andrea... What's going on? What brought you here?" Andrea asked her.

"I'm a bit curious myself considering Daryl is involved too." Lori added.

"Daryl Dixon?" Andrea asked shocked.

"That's what Rick said." Lori replied.

They both just looked at Layla and waited for a response. Layla felt extremely awkward and self conscious. She walked over to the table and sat down.

"Daryl and I were heading to one of the nearby towns to look for food and we saw the smoke from the chimney so we thought we would see who was here." Layla told them.

She saw Andrea shoot Lori a look, Layla didn't understand why Andrea gave that kind of look to Lori and what relationship did Daryl have with these people. Clearly a close one with the woman outside but she didn't have a clue what was going on with the others. Layla just wanted to leave. A part of her was tempted to excuse herself and go grab Daryl and leave but she didn't, she just sat there and didn't say anything else.

About a half an hour later, the soup was ready and everyone gathered into the dining room. Layla met the others, Dale, Glen, Maggie, T-Dog and Shane. Lori took two bowls into the living room for Daryl and Carol, but the two of them remained there by the fire talking. They had stayed outside for almost the whole time but had come in just before lunch was served. They were both freezing. Layla kept hoping that Daryl would grow concerned for her and come check on her but he remained with Carol. Layla felt like all eyes were on her at lunch. At that point she really didn't feel like eating. All that time wanting to be around other people now that she was she just wanted to be left alone. At least just her and Daryl. Being around all these other people was just stressful and overwhelming. The fact that she was having to deal with them on her own just made it that much worse.

"So, Layla, tell us how you and Daryl met up. How long have you been acquainted?" Rick asked.

"Well….I guess it's been almost three months now. I found him in the roadway, he had wrecked his bike and broken his leg. I live in a small cabin a short ways down the road and took him back there. He's been there ever since, on the mend. He just recently got rid of his crutches and switched to the cane. He's been doing really well." Layla told them. She wasn't sure what all she should tell them.

"So you've been stuck with Daryl Dixon for three months…I'm sorry." Andrea said laughing to herself. A few of the others chuckled with her.

Layla couldn't help but get defensive, there was no question Andrea was making fun of Daryl and Layla wouldn't stand for it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Layla asked her. "You have no idea what he has been through the last few months. He's a good person and you have no right to crack jokes at his expense!"

Andrea's demeanor changed and she appeared embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just saying."

Layla got up from the table and walked out of the room towards the living room. She could hear the others whispering behind her. Layla walked into the living room and saw Daryl and Carol sitting by the fire. They were sitting close, facing each other. Carol was holding onto both of Daryl's hands in his lap. They were intensely talking and Carol appeared to still be crying. Neither one of them noticed Layla.

Layla felt her heart break just standing there watching them. He was so focused on her that he didn't seem to give Layla a second thought. She felt like he must have a strong connection with this woman and suddenly Layla was feeling very left behind and alone. She couldn't stay there another minute. She grabbed her coat and the shotgun from the bench next to the door and walked out towards the truck.

While she was walking towards the truck she heard the door open and close behind her. She paused for a moment with a brief glimmer of hope that Daryl had noticed she left and followed after her. She turned around and saw Rick.

"Layla, I'm sorry if we upset you somehow. It's just been a big shock to us having you and Daryl show up. I'm sure you know after spending the last three months with Daryl that he can sometimes be difficult. That's all Andrea meant. Although we may not have always got a long, Daryl was a value to our group and we had a difficult time after he left. Especially Carol." Rick told her.

"Yeah, I can see they're extremely close." Layla fought back the tears. She didn't care about their problems or concerns. She just wanted to get out of there.

"Please don't go, stay here, let us all get a chance to know you. Clearly you've done a lot for Daryl and we are grateful. To be honest, I was shocked at his response to Carol. I've never seen Daryl be like that with anyone and all I can do is assume that you have something to do with his change of behavior. Just stay for a little while longer. At least until Daryl and Carol are done talking." Rick appeared sincere and Layla didn't doubt that but she couldn't stand being there any longer. The overwhelming feeling and anxiety had gotten the better of her and she had to leave.

"No thanks, it doesn't look like they'll be done anytime soon. Tell Daryl I said goodbye" Layla turned and got into the truck. She headed back down the road back to the cabin and cried the whole way.


	23. Chapter 23

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 23**

Layla pulled up outside of the cabin. She sat in the truck as it began to get dark. She hated the thought of going into the cabin and not having Daryl there. She was devastated. She couldn't understand how Daryl had just completely forgotten about her especially after the morning they just spent together. He had mentioned his old group before but he had never fully explained to her what had happened. She wondered what the extent of his relationship with Carol was. Clearly they were close. She could tell just by the way the woman looked at Daryl that she loved him. She wondered if Daryl loved her too. He clearly had strong feelings for her by his response. She just didn't know to what was between either one of them. Layla slowly got out of the truck and walked up into the cabin. The fire had gone out so she built a new one and just sat there staring at it. She realized she hadn't eaten all day but she wasn't hungry. She had started to eat the soup Lori served her but didn't manage to take a bite before Andrea pissed her off. She wished they had never gotten out of bed that morning. She wished she could go back and start the day again.

.

It was dark before Daryl and Carol had finished talking. Carol did most of the talking though, explaining how lost she had been without Sophia and without him there but she always had hope that she would see Daryl again. She told him over and over how much she loved him for what he did for Sophia. Anytime he tried to express how sorry he was for not finding her in time she would stop him and tell him he had nothing to be sorry for. He did more than anyone else and she knew that if he could've stopped it from happening he would have. She had a sense of peace though that Sophia was in a better place and was no longer afraid. Daryl had told Carol everything that happened with him and Layla. Her finding him, nursing him back to health and how close they had become. He tried his best to put into words how he felt about Layla but nothing seemed to come out right when he tried to explain it. Somehow though Carol knew what he meant. She just smiled at him and squeezed his hands.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world Daryl." Carol told him.

"I wish I could explain better. But she is different….different from anyone else. I don't know how to be without her now." Daryl told her.

"It's called being in love Daryl." Carol told him as she brushed his cheek with her hand. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve to love and be loved in return. Embrace it, don't be afraid of it. Love can be a wonderful thing. It's something that doesn't come around very often. Don't let it slip out of your grasp. You need to tell her how you feel. Don't leave her guessing."

"I want you to meet her." Daryl told her. "You will like her."

They stood up and headed to the dining room. Everyone was clearing their places. Daryl searched the room for Layla's face but didn't see her.

"Where's Layla?" he asked.

Everyone looked at each other in the room but no one said anything. Rick came up beside Daryl and put his hand on his shoulder.

"She left a little while ago, right before it got dark." Rick told him

Daryl could feel the anger welling up in him. "Why? Why would she leave like that without saying anything?"

Carol put her hand on Daryl's arm in an attempt to calm him down. "Daryl I'm sure there's an explanation…"

"I think that may have been my fault" Andrea stated "I think I said something to upset her, but I didn't mean to."

"Come on Daryl, I'll take you back to where you were staying, maybe you can talk to her. I'm sure everything will be fine." Rick told him.

Daryl limped over to the door with his cane, grabbing his coat and crossbow from the bench. He couldn't help but glare over his shoulder at Andrea.

He got into the car with Rick. Carol had walked them out. Before he closed the door, Carol leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Remember what I said Daryl. Don't leave her guessing. I'm sure things will be fine. Just know we are here for you and come back soon…please….I don't want to go half the year without seeing you again. You're still important to me...Promise me?" Carol asked.

Daryl nodded his head and Carol closed the door.

Rick and Daryl didn't talk much on the way back to the cabin but as they were pulling up outside Rick spoke up.

"I know we've had our differences Daryl but it was good to see you. I can't believe you've been this close this whole time we've been at that house. I hope that we can all spend more time together as a group again. Hopefully Layla will give us a second chance. We didn't mean to get off on the wrong foot with her. It's good for us to have a bit of a community here. You know where we are, now we know where you are…just think about it would you?" Rick asked.

Daryl just nodded his head and thanked him for the ride. Daryl headed up the steps to the door of cabin. His heart raced. He wanted to walk in and just yell at her for leaving without telling him. What was she thinking? Why would she do that? He didn't understand why she acted the way she did sometimes. He wanted an explanation. He had wanted to introduce her to Carol. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't be more understanding especially when it came to Carol and all that had happened with her and Sophia. Then, right before he opened the door, he remembered. He never told her about Sophia or Carol. She didn't know what had happened. All she knew was that Daryl was there for a couple of hours giving all his attention to Carol, holding her, crying with her while he left Layla alone with a group of strangers. Daryl suddenly felt like an ass. Of course she didn't understand. All she knew was that Daryl left her to fend for herself with a group of people she knew nothing about.


	24. Chapter 24

**Last on Earth**

**Chapter 24**

Daryl opened the door. He could see Layla curled up on the futon with her back towards the door. The fire was blazing and warm. He quietly closed the door behind him not knowing if she was sleeping or not but if she was he didn't want to startle her. Daryl set his crossbow down on the chair and took off his coat and boots. He limped over with his cane to the futon. Layla was still and quiet. She seemed to be breathing slowly leading Daryl to think she was in fact sleeping. Daryl put down his cane and got undressed. He grabbed the extra blanket from the foot of the futon and unfolded it over Layla and crawled underneath and scooted up close to her. Pulling back her blanket he gently pressed against her body and wrapped his arm around her. She slowly stirred and turned towards him. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You came back?" Layla asked him. She turned towards him and he could tell she had been crying from how red and puffy her eyes were.

"You didn't think I would?" He asked her. There was a sadness in Daryl's eyes. He hated that she doubted him. Doubted how he felt about her. It made him feel sick just to think about it.

"Don't you know how I feel about you?" Daryl asked her.

Layla just shrugged "Sometimes I don't know what to think. You seemed so involved with that woman, it made me think maybe you'd want to stay there. I just felt in the way. I had to get out of there. I felt like I couldn't breathe." she told him.

"But it's not Carol I want to be with, I want you. Don't you understand that after everything? Do you think I'd be this close to you and just walk away? Do you really think that little of me?" He asked her.

"No…..it's not that. I just….I don't know. I just missed you. They kept looking at me and asking questions. It was just difficult being around them. I wanted to talk to you but you were with Carol. I just felt like I didn't belong. I'm sorry." Layla told him and she started to cry.

"Don't, don't…I'm sorry, I don't want to make you cry" Daryl told her. He wiped the tears from her face and gently kissed her face all over.

"I want you to understand. It's just not easy…..I don't talk about things much, I know. I can't help it, I just don't. I don't know how to be different. But I don't want you to doubt either or be upset." Daryl told her. Daryl then went on to tell her everything that happened with the group with Sophia and Carol. As difficult as it was to talk about it he wanted her to understand why things were the way they were with Carol. He wanted her to have no doubt of his feelings.

"I do love Carol, like she is my family. Kind of like a sister or even a mom maybe. It's different...different than the way I love you." Daryl told her.

Layla's eyes widened. With all of Daryl's talking she never expected him to admit he loved her. She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You love me?" She asked him.

Daryl cupped her face in his hands. "I don't want you to ever doubt that." he told her as he nodded his head.

Layla managed to smile between all her tears. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. "I love you Daryl." She ran her arms underneath his and wrapped them around his back. She pulled him in tight and hugged him. Daryl rolled over onto his back pulling her on top of him. Her hair hung down into his face as she looked at him. She stradled across him resting her knees on either side of him. Daryl sat up and kissed her gently on the lips before moving down her neck. She just held on to him tightly. If she could've been any closer to him she would've been. She never wanted to let him go.

Daryl pulled back enough just so he could look in her face. "You know what this means right?" he asked her.

Layla looked a little confused, she didn't know what he meant. She shook her head no.

"This means I don't have to go looking for them. We already found them. It's just you and me here. No leaving." He told her.

Layla just stared at him a moment before she began kissing him again. She felt such a sense of relief and to her own surprise, she felt happy. It was the first time she truly felt happy in a long time. There was no more doubt. Daryl loved her and she loved him. She found love with him in such a hopeless place. They weren't the only people around. If they wanted to spend time with others they could but more importantly if they wanted to shut out the rest of the world they could. In that cabin, they were the last on earth.

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you once again for taking the time to read and review my story! I hope you all liked it and if you didn't that's ok too! I hope you will continue on to the next story which I will be starting to post within the next day or so. Thanks for all your support! I've thought about writing about different characters more but I can't seem to pull myself away from Daryl. I just love him and his complicated self! I love putting his character in new and different situation. I hope the choices I make still ring true to his character. Hope you read my next story coming up it's called "Recapture" and of course has Daryl Dixon in it! Happy Reading! 3**

**~Wasp**


End file.
